Undeniably Yours
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: This is a AU about Dean getting Married and realizing maybe he shouldn't be. Dean/Cas as well as Gabe/Sam
1. Tux Fitting

**So I've had this story just sitting in my notebook chapter 1 unfinished for quite some time. So I decided today after talking to someone to finish it. So here is chapter 1. It's not beta'd none of my AU stories are it seems. It's about Cas and Dean and Dean's stupidity to see things right in front of him. Well that may be a bit harsh but it's sort of true. So enjoy the story.**

**I've found a reason for me,**

**To change who I used to be, **

**A reason to start over new, **

**And the reason is you.-Hoobastank**

Dean Winchester was getting married, he was marrying Lisa Braden. He didn't think he'd ever be the type to get married. He was a ladies man, and the thought of being with one person used to terrify him. The fact that it doesn't anymore surprises him but he chalks it up to growing up some. Dean looks at the time oh shit he thinks. I am supposed to meet Castiel and Sam soon.

Castiel is Dean's best friend; he's been his best friend since high school. They were inseparable before Lisa came into the picture. Now he finds himself with hardly any time at all for Castiel. He rushes so he can get ready so he can leave.

Castiel lives in a small apartment it's got 2 bedrooms a kitchen and bathroom. He lives with his brother Gabriel and he practically lives with Dean's brother Sam Gabe's boyfriend. Since Sam is always staying there with Gabe. Gabe and Sam have been together since high school, but that's another story for another time.

Gabe and Sam are in the kitchen when Cas walks in.

"Morning Cassie." Gabe says to him

"Morning Cas." Sam says.

"Moring you two." Cas replies.

"So what are you boys doing today?" Gabe asks them, he knows it has to do something with Dean's wedding.

"We have to get fitted for tuxes today for Dean's wedding." Sam replies to his boyfriend.

Gabe snorts. "Sounds like fun. NOT!"

Cas is very quiet just sitting there drinking his cup of coffee if you could call it that, with all the cream and sugar he puts in it. He's staring off into space with a sad look on his face.

""Cas are you ok?" Sam asks.

Cas startles back to the conversation. "Oh yes Sam, I'm fine."

Sam knows Cas is lying to him, he knows Cas is in love with Dean. He and Gabe have discussed it on more than one occasion. And lately Sam wonders if Dean feels the same way about Cas.

"Ok Cas just checking." Sam says.

"We should go, we have to meet Dean." Cas replies.

Sam kisses Gabe and they leave taking Sam's car. They get to the tux shop and Cas looks in the window seeing the object of his fantasies. Dean is hot. He's got blonde hair and the most amazing hazel green eyes and then he's got all these freckles. Like I said Dean is hot. Cas doesn't notice that Sam has stopped walking and runs right into the tallest Winchester.

"My apologies Sam." Castiel says.

"It's ok Cas." Sam replies. "Ready to do this?"

"AS ready as I'll ever be." Cas says.

They walk in and go over to Dean.

"Hey Sammy." Dean says to his brother.

"Hiya Cas." Dean says to Cas with a warm smile.

Sam is watching his brother, he wants to know if he's been seeing things or not.

"Hello Dean." Cas replies.

"Ok so are we doing this?" Sam asks Dean. He has stuff to get done before his brother's bachelor party tonight.

"Yeah come on." Dean replies.

The two follow him. Dean gets fitted first. Cas is watching him as he strips down to nothing but boxers and a tank top. While Sam watches Cas watching Dean.

Sam thinks about what he needs to get done for tonight. He's already booked the club and the stripper. Because he knows if he doesn't book a stripper he will never hear the end of it from Dean.

Dean is done and it's Sam's turn to be fitted. Dean walks over to Cas and sits next to him.

"You know I never thought I'd be getting married." Dean says.

Cas replies to him. "Me either."

They sit in silence lost in their own thoughts. Castiel is miserable he doesn't want to be in this wedding let alone have to watch his best friend who is madly in love with get married. But it's always been a thing for him kind of like a mantra Anything for Dean. Anything Dean needs Dean gets.

Dean is thinking about his upcoming marriage. He's pretty sure he loves Lisa, hell he might even be in love with her. His parents both love her and he loves Ben. They should get married right? So why does he have all these doubts lately then?

Sam finishes getting fitted for his tux. "Ok I need to get out of here I got stuff to do for tonight, Dean you give Cas a ride home ok?" Sam says leaving without waiting for a reply.

Cas strips down to his boxers and tank top. Standing there stiffly while the seamstress places pins and measures him, wanting to be anywhere but here. They finish and Dean thanks them before they leave. They get into Dean's car, his 1967 Impala. Dean loves this car he even calls it his baby sometimes.

"Want to get some lunch Cas?" He asks

Cas knows he should say no to him. But he can't he craves Dean's presence.

"Sure I'd love to Dean." Cas replies

"Great let's go to the diner." Dean says. Dean loves the diner however Lisa hates it so he never gets to go unless he's with Cas, Sam or Gabe.

They get seated and Cas excuses himself to go to the bathroom. The waitress comes while Cas is gone and Dean just goes ahead and orders for him. Chicken sandwich, fries and chocolate shakes for Cas and bacon cheeseburger fries and coke for Dean. He knows Cas so well he can order for him easily.

Cas gets back and Dean says. "I ordered for you. Chicken sandwich with cheese and mayo, fries and a chocolate shake."

Cas just stares at Dean thinking he knows me so well. Cas thinks back to a time when he thought him and Dean were gonna hook up. They had kissed the night before both of them were a little tipsy. He walks into Deans house thinking about it. He stops in his tracks when he sees Dean kissing beautiful women in his living room. He knows that the kiss meant nothing, that it was a fluke if you will. His heart broke a little bit that day and just kept breaking a little piece by piece until the engagement announcement. He didn't think he could hurt anymore but boy was he wrong.

"Cas, Cas." Dean calls out to his friend.

"Dude where were you?" Dean asks.

"Nowhere it's not of Import." Cas replies.

The food comes and they eat in silence. Dean drops him off at home, calling out to him "See you tonight Cas."

**TBC**

**A/N: Like I said this story has been sitting in my notebook half written for a long time. I feel bad for Cas he's so sad right now. It will change though I am sure. Anyways. Review, review, review please. I like to know who reads my stories. Thanks –s-**


	2. Can't fight this feeling

**Thank you to darkphoenix2345, vampireluvr15**, **DestiellovesWincest, and nutmeg17 for their reviews of chapter 1. Ok so here's chapter 2 the story is still not beta'd. I hope you enjoy it. **

**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever, **

**I said there's no reason for my fear.**

**Cause I feel so secure when we're together, **

**You give my life direction, **

**You make everything so clear.-Reo Speedwagon-**

Tonight was his bachelor party and he is almost nervous about it. He let Sam plan it which would be fine but he knows Gabe helped him. He kisses Lisa goodbye then heads out to the Impala. Getting into the car he drives to Cas's house where he's supposed to meet Sam, Cas and Gabe.

He gets there and knocks on the door Cas opens the door wearing jeans and a blue shirt that brings out the blue in his eyes. God did I just think that about Cas? What the hell is wrong with me he thinks?

"Hello Dean" Cas says.

"Cas" Dean replies.

He lets Dean in the door they sit on the couch.

"So where are Sam and Gabe?" He asks Cas.

"In their room doing god knows what." Cas replies.

"Yuck" Dean says.

"Indeed." Cas replies.

Gabe and Sam come out of the bedroom.

"Heya Deano, Hey Dean." Sam and Gabe say.

"Sammy, Gabe Hello." Dean replies.

Dean, Cas and Gabe have a beer before they leave and Sam has a coke he's the designated driver for the evening. They feel they should toast Dean and his upcoming marriage but don't want to because of Cas. They do it anyways to be polite.

"To Dean and his upcoming marriage" Gabe toasts.

"To Dean" Gabe, Sammy and Cas echo with not as much enthusiasm as should be used.

"Ok let's get this show on the road" Sam says. "Dean we can take the Impala right?"

"Sure Sammy" Sammy is the only one Dean will let drive his beloved Impala.

They pile in; Dean lets Sam and Gabe sit up front since they know where they are going. Dean climbs into the back with Castiel. Cas accidently brushes his arm against Dean. Dean gasps as he feels sparks almost. Hmmz that's weird he thinks, Cas must just have static Dean thinks.

"I apologize Dean" Cas says.

"No apologies needed Cas." Dean says.

They get to the club and hop out. Entering the club Dean see's the big cheesy sign Dean has hanged it says Happy Bachelor Party Dean. Only his brother he thinks.

He makes his way to the bar getting a bottle of whiskey and 2 shot glasses and some beers and a fruity girly drink for Gabe. He sits down at the table next to Cas.

"Cas tonight we are getting drunk." Dean says.

"I'm ok with that Dean." Cas says.

Dean pours them each a shot and Cas downs it in one gulp setting his glass back up straight. Dean watches as Cas swallows the alcohol in one gulp.

"Keep that up Cas and you'll be drunk in no time." Dean says.

"Indeed Dean, I thought that was the idea. Plus you know how much it takes for me to get drunk." Cas replies.

5 shots later and Dean is starting to feel his alcohol a bit. But he's still ok and can keep drinking. He's laughing and joking with Cas, Sammy and Gabe. Then at midnight a huge cake rolls into the room. This must be the stripper Dean thinks. Sure enough a chick with a white baby doll pops out of the cake. She climbs down and strips off her gloves one at a time throwing them into the audience of men.

"Who's the bachelor tonight." She asks with her sultry voice.

They all whoop and point at Dean.

She straddles his lap saying. "Hi, what's your name baby?"

"Dean and yours?" He replies

"Charity" she says.

She reminds him of the girl from the whorehouse he took Cas to before, of course that was before he found out his best friend was batting for the same team. Meaning he was gay. Why the hell is he thinking about Cas when he has a hot woman on his lap?

Charity wiggles and dances and does her thing, then she leaves. It's only one so they play some pool and have some more drinks. Cas sucks at pool so Dean is trying to help him. He doesn't hold the stick right and he's too stiff when he plays. Dean laughs in his mind at the fact that he doesn't hold the stick right. Cas should know what to do with a stick right he smirks to himself. He takes a shot he's on his 7th or 8th he lost count sometime back. Dean goes up behind Cas and puts his hands over his. Cas can feel Dean's hot breath on his neck and face and he shudders.

"Ok Cas, now you line up the stick with the ball you want to hit, and you need to relax you are too tense loosen up some man." Dean says.

Cas backs up against Dean brushing his ass against Dean's crotch. Dean gasps but what really shocks him is he's getting hard from Cas having his ass against him. He's turned on by Castiel fucking Novak. He needs some air and he needs it now. He excuses himself and walks outside, pretty drunk by now.

Sam and Gabe watched Cas and Dean they watched when Castiel brushed his ass against Dean's crotch. And they saw Dean's reaction to it. Dare they think something is going to happen tonight with those two finally?

Castiel goes outside looking for Dean, he finds him against the building and he stumbles over.  
>"You ok Dean?" He asks.<p>

Dean moves so he's standing in front of Castiel and away from the wall.

"No Castiel I am not ok, I am far from ok." Dean says as he crowds up into Cas's personal space making Cas back into the wall slowly.

Castiel looks at Dean blue eyes meeting hazel green. Dean leans forward slowly and kisses Castiel. The feeling of stubble on his chin should be weird but it's not. He licks into Castiels mouth. Cas opening up for him. Their tongues tangling with one another. Dean thinks Jesus fuck I am kissing Castiel. He knows he should stop but he just can't he's too far gone now.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ok so there we have chapter 2. Everything is not gonna be happy and roses now. Because we all know Dean and his incredible way of messing shit up. Please review if you read my story I appreciate them. Thanks. **


	3. My life would suck without you

**Chapter 3 I guess we are moving right along. This is one of my favorites I think I just want to keep writing on it. Ok so it's not beta'd any mistakes you find and I guarantee you will find them are mine. Thank you to vampireluvr15, darkphoenix2345, nutmeg17, firgodes7 for your reviews of this last chapter. Also thank you to anyone who has put my story on any kind of alert. Ok on to the story now.**

**Because we belong together now**

**Forever untied here somehow**

**Yeah you've got a piece of me, and honestly**

**My life would suck without you. –Kelly Clarkson-**

Dean wakes up the next morning his head is pounding and he looks around trying to figure out where he is. Oh he's at Gabe's and Cas's. He is trying to remember what the hell happened last night. His mind is blank though and his mouth tastes like cotton. He looks at his watch seeing its noon. Must have been a late night he thinks.

He hears voices, Gabe and Sam's to be precise. He hopes they hurry up and get up so he can ask them what the fuck happened last night. Cas comes out of his room to use the bathroom. Dean looks at him and says oh shit I remember what happened last night. My damn tongue was down Castiel fucking Novak's throat and I liked it.

Dean Winchester ladies man is gay for his best friend. Jesus fuck how did this happen? Dean cheated on his fiancé last night. Oh god what was he going to do? He knows what he is going to do right now. He's going to sneak the fuck out of here while Cas is in the bathroom. And he does just that.

Cas comes out of the bathroom finally ready to face Dean only to see he's gone. Great he's probably avoiding me now Cas thinks sullenly. Stupid, stupid, stupid you don't hook up with your best friend he thinks. NO matter how hot he is.

Dean gets home kisses Lisa on the cheek and goes to take a shower. He lays his forehead on the tiles letting the water run over him as he thinks about Cas. Cas is hot he always has known that. Dean is not bisexual at least he didn't think he was now though he's not so sure. There was this time where him and  
>Cas almost hooked up but then he'd met Lisa. And it all changed. Ugh he needs to talk to<br>Sam he thinks and decides to call him when he gets out of the shower.

Turns out Sam called him a couple times while he was in the shower. He tells Lisa he's going for a drive and goes to call Sam back.

"Sammy" He says when Sam picks up.

"Dean what the hell? You just disappeared this morning." Sam says.

"I know Sammy, last night something happened. Can you come meet me?" Dean asks.

"Sure where?" Sam asks.

"Starbucks." Dean says.

"The one at the mall?" Sam asks.

"Yep that's the one." Dean replies.

Sam gets off the phone, Gabe is looking at him.

"Dean called and wants me to go to Starbucks; he said something happened last night." Sam says.

"What something?" Gabe asks.

"Don't know he didn't say. I'm going, I'll be back I love you." Sam tells Gabe.

"Okay. I love you too." Gabe says.

Sam gets to Starbucks and orders some kind of foamy coffee drink. He sits down with Dean.

"So what's going on Dean?" Sam asks.

"I remembered what happened last night." Dean says.

"And what happened last night Dean?" Sam asks.

"Um Well Cas and I sort of kissed." Dean says.

"Well it's about time." Sam says. "Dean we've all been waiting for this since high school. You and Cas you just fit." Sam says.

Dean thinks about that. When he and Cas used to hang out they could have finished each other's sentences. Now though he feels like they barely know each other. He's been a selfish dick and he realizes this.

"Sammy I don't know what to do, I'm getting married." Dean says.

"Maybe you should spend a little more time with Cas and see how you feel." Sammy says.

"That's a good idea, I will do that." Dean says.

"Good you can start by coming to dinner tonight at Gabe and Cas's house. If you want." Sammy says.

"Yeah sure what time?" Dean asks.

"6 o'clock see you then, bring the beer." Sammy says.

Castiel wakes up and shuffles into the kitchen getting coffee.

"Cassie hello how are you?" Gabe asks.

"I feel like I drank a liquor store last night." Cas replies.

Gabe hands his brother a bottle of aspirins.

"When did Dean leave?" Cas asks casually.

"I'm not sure." Gabe says.

Sam comes home then.

"Hello Sam." Cas says.

"Hiya Cas." He smiles.

"Hey babe." Sam kisses Gabe. "Oh Dean is coming for dinner tonight." Sam says.

"Oh good I will make spaghetti and French bread and salad." Gabe says.

Cas excuse himself to lie back down since his head is pounding.

"So" Gabe asks.

"They kissed and Dean is confused." Sam whispers.

"I see" Gabe growls.

"Yeah but I told him to spend some time with Cas to see how he feels." Sam says.

"Well good if he hurts Cassie I will end him though. We needs to go to the store and gets stuff for dinner tonight if we are going to cook." Gabe says. They leave and go shopping.

It's 5:45, Dean tells Lisa goodbye and heads to Cas's house. He pulls up and grabs the beer and gets out realizing he's nervous to see his best friend. He knows on the door and Cas answers.

"Hello Dean." Cas says.

"Hi Cas, how are you?" Dean asks.

"I am ok, earlier I felt like I drank an entire liquor store though." Cas says.

"Yeah we were both pretty drunk." Dean says.

"Indeed." Cas replies.

They sit on the couch and put on the TV. To some car show Dean is not paying attention to what it is he is watching Cas who is watching him. Theirs eyes lock and hazel green staring into blue.

"uhmm." Sam clears his throat.

"Dean did you bring beer?" Sam asks.

"Oh yeah right the beer." Dean says.

Dean I need to ask you something." Sam says.

"Dude did I just walk in on something?" Sam asks.

"I dunno Sammy, it's like I was being pulled towards him. Like I had to kiss him." Dean says.

"It's called attraction Dean." Sam says.

"Yeah, yeah Sammy go help Gabe before he kills me." Dean says.

They eat dinner the spaghetti is excellent Sam and Gabe are good cooks. Sam and Gabe go to bed saying they are tired although Dean thinks they are just trying to leave him and Cas alone.

Cas and him settle down on the couch with a random movie on TV. Dean has a beer; Cas has decided to swear off alcohol for a while after last night. Cas is sitting not close but not exactly far away from Dean. Dean goes to the bathroom and comes back sitting way closer to Cas then he was before so their thighs are touching. Dean turns towards Cas and Cas is looking at him again. Dean leans forward brushing his lips against Cas's slowly before sliding a hand up to his face to cup his cheek.

Cas licks at Dean's lips slowly methodically like he could do this all night. Dean opens his mouth and Castiel slides his tongue in tangling with Dean's. He moans against Dean's mouth sliding his hands up and around the back of Dean's neck playing with the hair there. Dean breaks the kisses breathing heavily pressing his forehead against Cas's.

"What are we doing Dean?" Cas asks him.

"I don't know Cas, I don't know." Dean replies.

**TBC**

**So there is the next chapter did we like it or no? See Dean is getting his act together. Or at least he's trying to so that is something –s- Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow. Goodnight people –s- Review if you read it. I love reviews they make me want to write you more chapters. **


	4. I think I'm Fallin For You

**So here's chapter 4 of my story. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and I would thank you one by one but my net is down as I type this. It's not beta'd so all the mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy this. **

**I've been spending all my time  
>Just thinking about ya<br>I don't know what to do  
>I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life  
>and now I found ya-Colbie Caillat-<br>**

Cas looks at Dean and sighs.

"I don't know either Dean, I know I should not kiss you, but I have to." He says.

"Cas I'm supposed to get married in a couple months but ever since we kissed the other night I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Lisa is out of town this week; can we spend some time together and see if there is something between us?" Dean asks.

Cas sighs. "I should say no to this because potentially I am the one that's going to get hurt here. But ok." Cas says.

"Great, do you want to help me tomorrow? I have to test cake." Dean says.

"Yes I'll go with you Dean. You can stay here tonight if you wish. You can sleep on the couch or you can sleep with me I have a queen sized bed and it's huge." Castiel says.

"If you're sure?" Dean says.

"I'm sure" Cas says.

Dean runs out to the car for his extra sweats and t-shirt he leaves out there. He comes back in and tells Cas "I'm just gonna go change in the bathroom."

"Ok." Cas says and goes to change himself.

Dean comes out of the bathroom and they go into Cas's room. Dean waits to see what side of the bed Cas sleeps on before getting into bed. Cas gets into the right side so he takes the left. Lying down he fluffs the pillow under his head.

"Hey Cas, I'm sorry for being a dick to you lately." Dean says.

"It's forgotten." Cas says.

"Thank Cas, goodnight." Dean says.

"Goodnight Dean." Cas replies.

They fall asleep.

The next morning Dean sort of wakes up and notes he has his arms around a very warm body. Mmm.. Lisa he thinks, then his mind reminds him he is at Cas's in his bed. And he has his arms around Castiel fucking Novak. The scary thing is he's not even upset about this fact and he should be because a) he's engaged and b) its a man he's got his arms wrapped around. But he can't seem to make himself care.

He scoots closer to Cas and snuggles him more closely taking advantage of the fact Cas is still sleeping. Castiel stretches and rubs his ass against Dean's front, and Dean is hard in seconds. Dean wonders if Cas is asleep and he has this great urge to press a kiss to the nape of Cas's neck. So he does just that nuzzling it with his nose.

"Dean?" Cas asks sleepily.

"Good morning Cas." Dean says reluctantly letting go of the smaller man.

"What time is your cake tasting?" Castiel asks him with his deep voice even deeper since he's been asleep all night.

Dean in bed aroused and he thinks fuck Cas has a voice made for sex. Oh shit where did that come from he thinks.

"Not till noon, we have some time." Dean says.

"Ok good, it takes me a long time to feel human in the morning." Cas says.

"I remember." Dean smiles.

Dean goes to get coffee in the kitchen. Sam is in there shocked Dean is here.

"Where did you come from?" Sam asks.

"Cas's bed." Dean says.

"Holy shit." Sam says.

"We just slept Sam, it's a huge bed." Dean says.

Sammy nods. "Ok Dean, so what are you doing today?"

"Lisa is out of town, I have to do cake tasting today and Cas is coming with me." Dean says.

"Ok well have fun with that." Sam says.

Dean takes a cup of coffee back to Castiel.

"Cream and an assload of sugar just how you like it." Dean says as he hands the cup to Cas.

Dean goes to take a shower coming back into Cas's room with just jeans on. Cas swallows as he takes in the sight of Dean wet without his shirt on, drops of water sliding down his chest.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" Dean asks.

"Sure." Cas looks in his bottom drawer and throws him his Led Zepplin shirt.

"When did I leave this here?" Dean asks.

"You lent it to me a long time ago, then we weren't talking so I kept it." Cas says.

"Oh well thanks, and that's what I meant when I said I was sorry for being a dick. For not talking to you or whatever." Dean says.

"Its fine Dean, I get it. You met Lisa she is more important to you than me." Cas says.

"Cas that is so not true." Dean says.

Dean feels horrible that he's made Cas to think he's not important to Dean. Because damn he's realizing just how important he really is.

They get to the bakery where they are testing cakes. Sad as it may be Cas has thought of this day. It's one of his hearts deepest desires. To marry Dean, too bad it's not their cake they are sampling today, and he's be doing good to remember that.

The first cake they sample is a white cake with lemon filling and butter cream frosting. Lisa picked like 10 cakes for Dean to sample. The next is some kind of carrot cake, which is not good. Then there are more white cakes with various fillings. Then there is some chocolate cake. He sees this one cake it's chocolate and it has cherry filling and butter cream frosting. And oh my god is it good.

"What do you think of this cake Cas?" He asks.

Cas loves chocolate and cherries.

"it's so good Dean." He moans around a forkful. And that has to be one of the hottest things Dean has ever seen.

Dean picks the chocolate cherry cake because hey it's his wedding too. He takes Cas back to his apartment for lunch. He makes sandwiches ham and turkey for him and chicken for Cas. He gets them both a beer then they head to the couch.

"I'm not keeping you from anything am I Cas?" Dean asks.

"No, as you know school is out for the summer. I am on vacation as you would say." Cas says.

"Ok good." Dean replies.

Lisa calls asks Dean if he went and picked the cake. He tells her that he will tell her later he's hanging with Cas now.

Wow did Dean just hang up with Lisa for me? Cas thinks. They find something on TV to watch. And before they know it Dean is pulling Castiel closer kissing him and licking his way into his hot mouth before dueling with his tongue.

They pause for breath and Dean lays his forehead against Cas's.

"God Cas, what the hell are you doing to me?" Dean asks.

"I have no idea what you mean." Castiel says.

"I mean that whenever we are together lately I just want to touch and kiss you." Dean says quickly.

"Oh, well you can touch and kiss me whenever you wish." Cas says to Dean.

"What do you wish?" Dean asks Cas.

Castiel straddles Dean's lap letting his legs rest on the couch leaning forward he kisses Dean deeply sliding his tongue against Dean's. Grinding against Dean's crotch with his dick.

"Does this answer your question Dean?" Cas asks.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ha I know I am evil right –grins- will they do it or will they not that is the question. If you read this please review they are like gold to me –g- Thanks.**


	5. Addicted

**Ok so Chapter 5 of the story is SEX I hope you like it because I think it's kind of hot –grins- Not beta tested and all the mistakes in it are mine. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten on the story and the subscriptions as well. So on to the story.**

**It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you  
>I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts  
>In my dreams<br>You've taken over me  
>It's like I'm not me<br>It's like I'm not me-Kelly Clarkson-**

Dean just moans he's got this hot ball of sexual energy grinding against him. Castiel grabs the back of Dean's hair.

"I said does this answer your question?" He growls out.

Dean gasps as Castiel grinds against his dick. "Yes"

"So the question would be Dean. What do you want?" Castiel says.

"I want you CAS, but are you sure? Being the way things are right now." Dean says.

Castiel thinks Dean is giving me an out here to walk away. I really should take that chance and just walk away. I really should but fuck it.

"I want you Dean, right now tonight." Cas says.

"Ok" Dean says and yanks Cas up because if they are gonna do this they are gonna to do it somewhere comfortable. Dean drags Castiel to his bedroom and shuts the door.

"Cas I am new at this, you'll have to take charge." Dean says.

And Cas is so on board with that. He slides his hands under Dean's shirt feeling the ripples of Dean's muscles there. HE leans in and kisses Dean licking at his mouth till Dean opens for him. Then he's kissing Dean like his life depends on it. Like he will die without kissing him. Dean matches him kiss for kiss. They break apart breathing heavily. Dean is thinking god if he can use his mouth like that for kissing I wonder what else he can do with it.

Castiel slides his hands back up Dean's shirt pulling it off by the hem. Castiel just takes in his fill of Dean's chest before he leans forward and kisses right where his heart is. Castiel bends back up straight and kisses Dean again slowly sliding his tongue inside his mouth and against Deans's . He kisses his way down Dean's neck licking and biting softly. Dean groans as Cas licks the shell of his ear.  
>"Tell me that you want me Dean." Castiel whispers in Dean's ear his hot breath making Dean shudder.<p>

Cas keeps kissing down Dean's throat and then his chest. He gets to his nipples and flicks his tongue over one. Dean moans out "I want you Cas." Cas knows this may be the only time he has Dean so he's gonna make damn sure it's good. He flicks his tongue across his chest to his other nipple sucking on it, Dean is arching against his mouth moaning Cas's name.

Cas kneels before Dean pressing his nose against the buldge in Dean's pants. Cas unbuttons and unzips them and grabs them pulling them off. Cas nuzzles Dean's crotch mouthing his dick through his boxers. Dean moans and grips Cas's hair tightly. Cas finally slides down Dean's boxers. Cas has always thought Dean would have a nice cock and he is not disappointed. It's red and throbbing blood rushing through it. Cas licks the tip flicking his tongue over it teasing Dean. Dean groans and yanks on Cas's hair.

Castiel wraps his hand around Dean's dick stroking the base slowly. He takes Dean into his mouth inch by inch teasing him. Dean moans because Jesus fuck Cas's mouth is just as amazing as he thought it would be. Cas continues stroking Dean and sucking hard on the head till Dean screams Cas's name "Oh fuck Cas." And cums hot spurt after spurt down his throat.

"Holy shit Cas, that is probably the best blow job I've ever had." Dean says breathing heavily. Which is impressive because Dean's had a lot.

"Umm what did you want me to do for you Cas?" Dean asks.

"Whatever you are comfortable with Dean." Cas replies.

Dean undresses Cas slowly first his shirt. Licking his nipples the way Dean likes them to be licked he guesses it's alright the way Cas is moaning. He licks his way down his chest and stomach pausing at Cas's pants. He takes the belt off letting it fall to the floor, and then he unbuttons and unzips the pants, sliding them down. He bends forward and nuzzles Cas's crotch taking in the scent of him it's musky and it smells like sex and soap and Cas. Dean slides his boxers down and wraps his hand around his dick. Cas moans and tilts his head back. Dean tentatively scoots forward and licks the head of Cas's dick wondering what he tastes like. It's not bad, kind of bitter but not something he is disgusted by. He's not ready to give Dean a blow job yet though so he goes back to stroking up and down Cas's dick twisting his wrist every so often. Cas is watching him now his pupils blown wide and he looks totally debauched which Dean thinks is too fucking hot. Dean strokes him faster and then slower teasing him. Just like Castiel did to him with his blow job. Dean strokes him faster and faster and then he reaches down and squeezes his balls gently. Making Cas shout out his name and cum hard. "Oh fuck Dean." Castiel presses his forehead to Dean's and tries to catch his breath.

"That was…" Dean says.

"Indeed" Castiel says.

They put on their boxers and crawl into Dean's bed. Dean kisses him and pulls him close knowing this is wrong but not giving a fuck at this point. They fall asleep sated and happy.

**TBC**

**A/N: Yes it's all sex and roses now. Know it's not gonna stay that way. Like I told a reviewer today he's Dean. He thinks he's gotta make his father Happy. So it's not happy ever after quite yet. If you read this please review it. Thanks –s- **


	6. Lucky

**Ok so I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks for my reviews and subscriptions to the last chapter. My story still is not beta tested. So all the errors you find are mine and mine alone. If I owned Dean and Cas in a bed I could think of some things to do with them I'm just saying –grins- ON to the chapter.**

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh-Jason Marz and Colbie Caliet-<p>

They wake up the next morning and Cas is wrapped around Dean. Dean has an arm around Cas's waist and Cas has a leg in between Dean's. Cas wakes up and stretches yawning.

"Morning Cas." Dean says.

"Good morning Dean." Cas says.

They get out of bed and Dean hands Cas some sleep pants that will be long him because Cas is shorter then Dean. Dean picks up his cell he sees his missed two calls. One is from Lisa and the other is from Sam. He calls Sam back.

"Hello Sammy." Dean says when Sam answers.

"Dean have you seen Cas he didn't come home last night." Sam says.

"Yeah he's kind of here." Dean says.

"Holy shit. Really? That's umm great." Sam says.

Dean's in his room with the door shut. "Sammy I don't know what I am doing still I am fucking engaged! You know what is expected of me." Dean says.

"Yeah you always were the good son." Sammy says.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asks.

"It means you follow dad's orders blindly even if it makes you damn miserable. Don't marry Lisa you two are not meant to be. You and Cas you're meant to be you have been since high school." Sam says.

"Alright I have to go Sammy." Dean says because this conversation is a little bit to fucking chick flick for him.

Later after Cas is at home and it's just him and he is thinking in the dark. He is thinking about Lisa and while sex is good with her it's nothing like what he and Cas have. It's not explosive and mind numbing and he doesn't want to just push her up against a wall and fuck her like he does Cas. And it's then he realizes in the dark alone that he's in love with Castiel fucking Novak. Now he just has to figure out what to do about it. If anything at all.

He goes to bed having a horrible night of sleep. He has to go register and a bunch of places today and he fucking hates it. He wanted Sam to go with him but Sam had to work or some bullshit. So he asks Cas even though that's probably not a good idea. He is marrying someone else in a couple months maybe or maybe not he's not sure anymore.

He goes to pick up Cas.

"Hello Dean." Cas says as he gets in.

"Hi Cas, you really sure you want to come with me? You don't have to." Dean says.

"You don't want me to go with you?' Castiel asks Dean.

"NO I really want you to; I just didn't know how you'd feel about it." Dean says.

"Did you not ask me to spend time with you this week Dean?" Cas asks.

"Yes I did Cas." Dean says.

"Well then let's spend time together." Cas says and that is that.

They get to the first place he has to register at on the list and it's an expensive store and Dean would never own anything out of it. Dean looks around and he doesn't want a damn thing out of the store. He looks around and randomly picks a few things just to say they did. They drive to the next place on the list and it's almost as bad as the first. It's not as bad but Dean still would not own any of the stuff in here. Then he realizes his and Lisa's tastes are nothing alike.

They finish at that place and go to lunch. Dean drives them to a Mexican restraunt. He knows that Mexican is Cas's favorite food. Dean orders fajitas with chicken and steak. And Cas orders enchilada's with red sauce. Cas hums in pleasure when he takes a bite.

And Dean gets caught up thinking about how Cas did that with his mouth around Dean's dick. Dean swallows thickly taking a drink of his soda. The air is suddenly thick and all he has on his mind is Cas naked, in a bed with him.

He tries to get through lunch without any more lewd thoughts about Castiel.

They finish eating and go to the last place on the list. A fucking furniture store. He's thinking who the fuck buy's someone furniture for their wedding gift. That's a little fucking expensive. But he and Cas pick out couches, chairs, TV's and lamps and some more random shit.

"Do you want to go home?" Dean asks as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"No not really." Cas replies.

"Ok" Dean replies and drives them to his apartment. They get out and go inside, they sit on the couch Dean puts in some random movie. Dean is not paying attention to it however he is very aware of the man sitting next to him on the couch. They move toward each other like there is an invisible force pulling them together. Castiel closes the distance kissing Dean slowly and methodically like it's the only thing he ever has to do again. Dean is kissing him back slowly and deeply. Dean places his hand on Castiel's cheek and Castiel slides his hands around Dean's neck.

The phone rings bringing them back out of their kissed out stupor.

"Hello. Oh hi Lisa. Yeah I did, yes I got some stuff. Ok bye then." And that is the gist of his conversation with his fiancé.

Castiel has moved to the other side of the couch. Dean runs a hand through his hair.

"Sorry about that" He says. "She's pissed about the cake." He explains laughing a bit.

"You should be able to have what kind of cake you want." Castiel says.

"Not according to her." Dean says.

"I don't understand why the hell you even want to marry her." Cas spits out.

"Because I love her." Dean says lying to both himself and Castiel.

"No, no you don't Dean Winchester." Cas says.

"How the fuck would you know Cas?" Dean asks.

"Because you dumb fuck you are in love with me and too stupid to see it." Cas yells as he storms out of Dean's apartment slamming the door.

**TBC**

**A/N: I told you there would be more issues. Dean is a bonehead. Good thing he's hot –laughs- Anyways if you read this please review it –s- Thanks**


	7. Confused

**Ok so here's chapter 7 I don't have a lot to say about it. Dean is going through stuff. And Sam tries to help him. Thanks to the reviewers and subscribers of the last chapter. It's still not being beta'd. So on to the story.**

Dean sat in his living room wondering what the fuck happened. Cas yelled at him like really yelled at him. And why he should be fucking pissed he can't help but be somewhat proud of Cas.

His phone rings and he looks down and sees its Lisa and fuck that he's not talking to her right now. He just sits there in the dark letting it ring.

An hour later his phone rings again he looks down and sees its Sam so he answers.

"Hello" Dean says.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother?" Gabe accuses him.

"Hello, to you too Gabe" Dean says.

"Why is Castiel slamming everything around and cussing? And why the fuck did you let him walk home?" Gabe yells.

"Look Gabe I know Cas is pissed but this is between me and him." And I didn't let Cas do anything. You know he doesn't let anyone control him." Dean says.

"You better fix this Deano" Gabe threatens before hanging up.

Dean just sits there in the dark. Yes he knows he should have told Cas he's in love with him not Lisa but he's got priorities. He has responsibilities he thinks bitterly. He gets off the couch and goes to the kitchen to get his bottle of whisky. He opens it and takes a long swig of it the alcohol burning his throat and chest as it goes down. He turns off his phone and drinks half the bottle before he stops. He passes out asleep on the couch.

He wakes the next day bleary eyed. He looks at the time and see's its noon. He gets his keys and wallet and heads to the store to buy more whisky. He's about to get skunk ass drunk. He gets his whisky and then goes home. Plopping back on his couch he checks his phone. He has messages so he checks them. He has one from Lisa she's pissed at him for not answering his phone. Oh well he thinks and goes to the kitchen and has a bowl of cereal before he gets shitty ass drunk. He has texts from Sam. He checks those but doesn't text him back.

He goes to get his bottle of whiskey the opened one he left on the counter. He drinks and he eats cereal for what he thinks to be a significant amount of time. He's not showered or shaved. He just is too drunk to care. His home phone kept ringing so he yanked the cord out of the wall in a drunken fit of rage. And he turned off his cell as well.

Dean is dreaming and someone is fucking hammering and it is very loud. It sounds like a fucking sledge hammer. Then he realizes he's not dreaming and someone is at his door banging on it and yelling.

"Dean open this damn door man." Sam yells.

Dean stumbles over and opens the door. Sam takes in his appearance. He's obviously not showered in 2 days and he's not shaved and he smells like a fucking liquor store.

"You look like shit Dean." Sam says.

"What the fuck do you want Sammy?" Dean asks.

"Well for one you to answer your fucking phone when I call, and two stop fucking drinking." Sam says.

Dean passes out at Sam's feet. Sam lugs him to the couch. And calls Gabe.

"Gabe I'm going to be here a while. Dean is very drunk, and I am not leaving him alone." Sam says.

"Why is he so drunk?" Gabe asks

"Gabe I think Dean is in love with your brother but he feels like he has to marry Lisa due to responsibility." Sam says.

"I told him to fix it and he better. I warned Cassie not to start this he'd only get hurt." Gabe sighs.

"I know babe I'm going to go now, I love you." Sam says.

"I love you too Sammy." Gabe replies.

Dean wakes up a couple hours later and Sam is sitting in a chair reading.

"Dean what the hell are you doing to yourself man?" Sammy asks.

"I was trying to drink myself into believing that I don't love Cas." Dean says.

"How'd that work out for you?" Sam asks.

"Shitty now I have a fucking headache and I am in love with Cas still." Dean says.

"Does he know?" Sam asks.

"Nope" Dean says.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sam asks.

"No, not right now. I have to figure out what to do about Lisa. Did you know he yelled at me?" Dean asks Sam.

"Yeah he said he went off, slammed the door and left." Sam says.

"Yep he did. He told me I was in love with him, called me a dumbfuck and told me I was too stupid to see it." Dean says as he laughs. "I was proud of him."

"Gabe was too." Sam says.

"Dean are you going to be alright?" Sam asks.

"Yeah I am done drinking. I should probably shower. What day is this?" He asks Sam.

"Wednesday, it's been 2 days since I texted you that's why I came." Sam says.

Dean rubs his hands over his face. God he lost 2 days.

"Ok Sam I'm going to shower."

"Ok Dean if you need me call me" Sam says as he goes.

Dean gets into the shower and he stays there till the water runs cold. Then he stands at the sink with a razor and shaves. He can't believe how scruffy he is after 2 days of not shaving. That having taken everything out of him he goes to his room and crawls into his bed and is asleep within minutes of lying down.

Sam gets home and Gabe and Cas are in the kitchen having dinner.

"Hello Sam" Cas says.

"Hiya babe" Sam says to Gabe.

"So how is the asshole?" Gabe asks.

"He wasn't doing well at all when I first got there." Sam says.

"Serves him right." Gabe says.

"Now I know he's being an asshole Gabe but that is my brother." Sam says. Gabe just huffs as he walks out of the room.

Cas finally speaks up. "Is Dean ok Sam?" Cas asks.

"He will be Cas." Sam says.

"Good" Cas replies.

"He's just going through something right now." Sam says.

"I understand." Cas says.

"I think if you talked to him even though he was a dick that would help." Sam says.

"We shall see Sam, goodnight." Cas says.

"Goodnight Cas." Sam replies.

Cas goes and gets into his bed. The bed he hates sleeping in because even if he's washed his sheets it still smells like Dean. He thinks about whether or not he should talk to Dean. He remembers Gabe telling him not to start this he was only going to get hurt. Because he can say he's not going to talk to Dean but he would be lying to everyone including himself.

**TBC**

**A/N: I am trying to make Dean less of an asshole it might be a slowish process though. IF you read this please review it. Thanks –s- **


	8. I love you

**Ok so here we go here is chapter 8. It's not beta'd so all the grammar and punctuation mistakes in here are my own. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was having one of those I don't feel like writing days. Anyone who reviewed the last chapter or put it on any kind of alert thanks Ok so here we go on with the story.**

Castiel wakes up the next day a decision having been made. He is going to talk to Dean. Why he's not really sorry for sticking up for himself, he was mean and rude and about it and that is not Castiel.

He gets up, and Sam is in the kitchen having coffee.

"Good morning Sam," Cas says.

"Morning Cas," Sam says.

"I decided to talk to your brother," Cas says.

"Good I think that's a good idea," Sam says.

"Do you know what he's doing today Sam?" Cas asks.

"He's staying at home from what I understand," Sam says.

"I'm going over after I have coffee and get dressed," Cas says.

"Have a good day," Sam says.

"You also Sam," Cas says.

Cas walks off with his coffee, ok so he's going to see Dean but what is he going to say to him? He wonders about that for a while and decides he will figure it out when he is there. He quickly gets dressed then glances at the clock seeing its 11 am he decides Dean should be up by now. He grabs his wallet and keys and drives to Dean's house. He gets there and gets out of the car and suddenly he's nervous. He shuts his car door and climbs the stairs to Dean's apartment slowly.

He knocks on Dean's door, and waits. Dean opens the door a few seconds later.

"Cas," Dean says.

"Dean hello may I come in?" Cas asks.

"Sure come on in," Dean says as he opens the door more so Cas can step through.

Cas walks inside and just stands there.

"Do you want something to drink?" Dean asks.

"No I'm ok. Can we sit down and talk for a minute?" Cas asks. "Sure," Dean replies.

They go sit down on the couch, and memories of the last time they were here flooded Cas's mind.

He clears his throat "Dean while I am not sorry for standing up for myself, I am sorry for how I did it. It was harsh and mean and that is not me." Cas says.

"I know that Cas, I was just mad because you were telling the truth." Dean says.

"What truth is that?" Cas asks.

"That I'm not in love with Lisa," Dean says.

"Oh I see," Cas replies.

"Yeah I plan on talking to her when she gets back, you know we have nothing in common her and I? How do you marry someone you have nothing in common with?" Dean asks. "You don't marry her Dean and I hope you're not going to," Cas says. "I don't think I can marry her anyways. It wouldn't be fair considering I am in love with someone else." Dean says.

Cas has hope when he hears this. Can Dean be admitting his in love with him?

"Oh you are?" Cas asks.

"Don't play coy with me Cas, you're the one that told me that I was days ago." Dean says.

"Well I didn't want to presume," Cas says.

"Well in that case presume away, I think I've been in love with you since high school. I was just too stupid to see it." Dean says as he looks over at Cas his eyes are shinning with unshed tears and one slips from his eye. Dean takes his thumb and lightly brushes the tear away.

"Why are you crying Cas?" Dean asks.

"Because I've loved you for so long Dean, I never thought you'd ever say it back to me." Cas says as he leans forward and kisses Dean slowly savoring the kiss. Dean kisses him back swiping his thumb across the bottom of his eyes wiping away the tears.

"Cas do you want to spend the day with me," Dean asks.

"Yes I'd like that Dean," Cas says.

"What do you want to do?" Dean asks.

"Truthfully just sit here and watch TV and snuggle with you." Cas says.

"Sounds good to me, you pick a movie or something and I am going to get drinks and snacks." Dean says as he gets up and goes to the kitchen. He passes by the mirror on the way and sees how big he's smiling He brings back the cokes and chips and settles back down next to Cas. "So what did you put in?" Dean asks. "Angels and Demons" Cas says.

"That's a good one." Dean says.

They spend the afternoon on Dean's couch watching TV, talking and cuddling. They even fell asleep for a while. Dean wakes up and it's dinner time. 

"Are you staying for dinner?" Dean asks.

"If you want me to," Cas replies.

"Yes. I want you to." Dean says.

They order in Chinese takeout and eat it in the kitchen. They make it back to the couch and somehow Cas either crawled into Dean's lap or Dean pulled him there. Neither can be too sure what happened. They are kissing now and it's dirty, hot and wet with teeth clashing and tongues tangling and heavy breathing. They break for air gasping for breath.

"Cas stay the night with me?" Dean says raggedly.

**TBC**

**A/N: So will Cas stay or won't he is the next question. I am glad Dean finally grew a pair he was pissing me off there for a while –grins- If you read this please review it. Thanks**

**Oh and My sis is at Nashcon this weekend and she got Matt Cohen (Young John) and Richard Speight (Gabe) to say hi to me in a video –grins- I am spoiled I can't wait for next year when I can go myself. **


	9. I want you

**OK Chapter 9 of this one it's coming right along right. Thank you for my awesome reviews and subscriptions on this last story. I appreciate them and love to read them, makes me want to keep writing for you all. This story is still unbeta'd so all the mistakes that are made are mine and mine alone. So here we go. **

"Stay with me tonight?" Dean asks Cas again.

Cas just nods his head and smiles. Dean leans in and kisses him softly and slowly expressing all he feels into the kiss he's never been good with words. Cas kisses him back slowly and softly. Dean takes his hand and leads him to his bedroom. Dean has never wanted anyone the way he wants Castiel. He wants him every minute he's awake. He wants him so much sometimes he doesn't think he can see straight. It's powerful and it should scare the hell out Dean but it doesn't not so much anymore.

Dean leads Cas to his bed and sits him down, he unties Cas's shoes and slides them off, and then he takes off his socks. Cas watches him smiling a bit. He's not had someone take off his shoes in forever. It was kind of nice Dean was taking care of him. Dean takes his own shoes off and pushes Cas back on the bed. Dean lies next to him and kisses him running his hands through his hair to the back of his neck his fingers tangling in the hair at the nape. Dean runs his tongue over Cas's bottom lip, licking at it softly till Cas opens up for him

Dean slides his tongue in when Cas opens; sliding his tongue against Cas's slowly memorizing his mouth with his tongue. The kisses get more passionate and Cas's hands are everywhere they can reach on Dean. Cas straddles Dean's lap as Dean lies on the bed. He grinds his dick against Dean's slowly.

"Too many clothes," Dean grunts out between grinding.

Cas gets up and strips off his clothes quickly not wanting to waste much time on undressing. Dean gets up and does the same thing. Dean pushes Cas onto the bed and straddles his hips pressing their erections together. The men moan loudly groaning. "God Cas you feel so good against me" Dean moans.

Dean kisses his way down Cas's neck sliding his tongue against the skin slowly before sucking hard leaving a red purplish mark. Cas hisses as Dean marks him, licking where he put his mark. Dean keeps kissing his way down he stops to suck on Cas's pulse point drawing a loud moan from the man. Dean keeps kissing flicking his tongue across Cas's nipples making Cas moan and arch into Dean's mouth. Dean keeps kissing down Cas's body licking a trail to his dick. He kisses Cas's hipbones letting his tongue outline them slowly, Cas writhing underneath Dean moaning loudly.

Dean takes Cas's cock in his hand and strokes up and down the base slowly before leaning down and licking the head of his cock. Licking a cock for the first time, it's not as bad as Dean thought it would be. It's probably because it's Cas's though he thinks. Dean takes the head of Cas's cock into his mouth sucking on it while stroking on the base. Cas moans and grabs Dean's hair wrapping his long fingers into it to pull Dean closer to his cock. Dean puts one hand on Cas's hips to hold him in place so he doesn't gag. Dean sucks Cas's cock sliding him in and out of his mouth while pumping his base.

"Oh fuck Dean feels good" Cas grunts out "I'm going to cum" He pulls Dean's head off his cock not wanting to cum in the man's mouth, this being his first time sucking cock. Dean strokes up and down Cas's cock pumping him till he comes against their chests.

"Dean I want you to fuck me, now!" Cas says.

"Are you sure Cas, I want to fuck you but I wasn't sure you wanted that." Dean says.

"Oh I want it, I want it now." Cas says.

"Ok I'll be right back then." Dean says.

Dean walks out of the room and into his bathroom to get the lube and a condom. He walks back into the room carrying the lube and condoms. Cas looks at him, and smiles widely.

"Dean we don't' need condoms, I am clean, if you trust me." Cas says.

"I'm clean to, and I hate condoms." Dean says.

"Good then let's skip them." Cas says.

"How do you want to do this Cas?" Dean asks.

"I want to watch you fuck me." Cas says.

"Oh that's so fucking hot." Dean says.

Dean straddles Cas's hips opening the lube and sliding it all over his fingers making sure they are coated well. This is his first time and he doesn't want to hurt Cas. He slides his fingers down and plays with Cas's balls before passing them he circles the hole slowly pressing past the first ring of muscle. Cas hisses a little he's done this before though so it doesn't hurt as much as it could. Dean presses his finger in and out of Cas slowly before adding a second finger. Scissoring them and pressing back in hitting Cas's prostate making the man arch off the bed and moan loudly "fuck do that again Dean" he groans.

Dean adds another finger and fucks Cas hard and fast Cas pressing back against his fingers fucking them.

"Enough Dean, fuck me now!" Cas says.

Dean lines his cock up with Cas's hole he looks down at the man he loves and presses into Cas slowly feeling his cock press past rings of muscle, letting the man under him adjust to him. "Move now, Dean" Cas moans out. Dean thrusts into Cas bottoming out into him. Dean moaning and straining for control not to just fuck the shit out of the man under him. He starts to move slowly at first, Cas groans out "Dean I'm not going to break fuck me and do it harder" Dean fucks Cas hard and fast, Cas moaning loudly every time Dean hits against his prostate with his cock. Dean reaches down feeling Cas is hard again and grabs his cock; he strokes him up and down roughly in time with his thrusts. Their moans filling the small room as they come undone. Dean cums first spilling his seed into Cas, "cum for me Cas now" Dean says and Cas does cuming hard against both of their stomachs.

"Oh my God, Dean," Cas says loudly

"I know, I didn't think being with a guy would be so hot." Dean says.

Dean gets off Cas and lays next to him, pulling Cas closely to his body snuggling up to him.

"Lisa comes home tomorrow, and I am talking to her." Dean says.

"Oh, I hope it goes ok for you." Cas says.

"Then I have to talk to my parents, I think I dread that more, but I deserve to be happy." Dean says.

"Yes. You do," Cas says.

"You are what makes me happy Cas, promise me when this is all over we can be together." Dean says.

"God yes, that's all I've ever wanted Dean." Cas says.

They fall asleep knowing that shit they don't want to deal with is coming up but they know wrapped up in each other's love it will be alright.

**TBC**

**A/N: So what did we think? Of course we all knew Cas was going to say yes to staying with Dean –grins- He'd be a bonehead not to –grins- Next chapter will be kinda yuck. But it's not about Dean and Cas much so that's a good thing at least the yuckiness is not about them –grins- If you read this story please review it. Thanks so much.**


	10. It's over now

**Ok chapter 10 now. Woohoo we are on double digits here now. This next Chapter is going to suck it's gonna be a lot of Lisa and Dean and I really hate Lisa so I don't think I'll be able to write her great. So excuse me now. Not beta'd so any mistakes you find in this story are going to be mine. Thanks and enjoy.**

Dean and Cas wake up the next morning, Dean pulls Cas closer and holds him a little bit longer before he has to do things he doesn't want to do really. Lisa is coming home today and he is sitting down with her and telling her he doesn't want to marry her, that he's in love with Cas. He knows that will be a wonderful conversation and he's really not looking forward to it. But it needs to be done because he doesn't want to pretend anymore. He just wants to be with Cas.

He kisses Cas's forehead and slips out of bed and out to the kitchen to start the coffee. He takes out a pan and some bacon and eggs. He figures he might as well make breakfast if he's up anyways. He puts bacon in the pan walking over to his radio and putting on some Metallica why he cooks. He flips over the bacon after a couple minutes and when that is done he cracks eggs cooking them, he pops some toast down in the toaster and butters it when it pops up.

He goes down to the bedroom to get up Cas, sitting down next to him.

"Cas come on get up, I made breakfast and coffee." Dean says.

Cas groans in his sleep and opens his eyes sleepily.

"What Dean?" Cas grumbles.

"I made breakfast and coffee for you. So come on." Dean says.

Cas gets up and follows Dean sleepily; he sits down at the table while Dean gets him a cup of coffee.

"You still take it with Sugar and Cream right Cas?" Dean asks.

"Yes Dean, I do." Cas replies.

"So I am talking to Lisa later today," Dean says.

"Oh yeah, are you nervous about that?" Cas asks.

"Yes a little, but I know what I want now." Dean says as he smiles at Cas.

They get up and Cas starts the dishes, while Dean goes to call Sam.

"I'll be right back Cas," Dean says.

"Ok Dean," cAs replies

Dean goes to call Sam and comes back in the kitchen going behind Cas and wrapping his arms around the man as he does the dishes.

"Want some help?" Dean asks.

"I'm not sure we'd get much done if you did help." Cas says.

Dean grins and nods "Probably not, but it could be fun" he winks at the other man.

"I never said it would not be fun, just that we would get nothing done." Cas says.

Dean kisses on the back of Cas's neck while he does the dishes; he slides his hand around and slides it down Cas's pants. Cas moans and tries his best not to drop the dish he's holding. Dean wraps his hand around Cas's cock stroking it up and down slowly while sucking on the nape of his neck.

"Dean." Cas moans.

"Yes Cas?" Dean says.

"You know what you are doing," Cas replies.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Dean says.

Cas turns around and runs his soapy hands against Dean's chest making his t-shirt wet.

"You don't do you? I think you know exactly what I am talking about Dean." Cas says.

"Cas I will finish the dishes later lets go," Dean says as he drags Cas out of the kitchen by his pants, and into his bedroom.

"I want you Cas, I want you now," Dean says.

"You can have me anytime, you know this Dean" Cas replies.

Dean shoves Cas down on the bed and straddles his lap rubbing his cock against the younger man's slowly. He bends down and kisses Cas shoving his tongue in his mouth and sucking on Cas's. Cas moans against Dean's mouth grinding up against his cock as Dean grinds back.

"What do you want Cas?" Dean asks him.

"I want you to fuck me Dean," Cas replies.

"Oh I'm on board with that," Dean replies.

"Good shut up and do it then," Cas says.

Dean goes to get the lube then comes back.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you come into the mattress without me even touching you" Dean whispers to him.

Cas moans and grinds against Dean one more time before Dean flips the other man over onto his stomach. He kisses his way down the backside of Cas's body nipping at his skin and soothing it with his tongue. Cas is under him arching against his mouth. Dean pulls off Cas's pajama pants and boxers and throws them to the ground. HE stands up and removes his own pajama pants and boxers then straddles the man's legs. He opens the lube and pours a generous amount all over his fingers.

He slides his finger around the outside of Cas's asshole breaching the first ring slowly.

"Dean we've done this before you don't have to be so gentle I'm not gonna fucking break," Cas growls out.

Dean shoves the finger all the way in crooking it and moving it in and out slowly then he adds another and finally a third when he has Cas open enough he opens the lube again and pours a bunch on his cock stroking it up and down slowly 3 times before moving it to the man's hole and sliding in slowly so he doesn't hurt the other man. He waits for Cas to adjust to him before he starts sliding in and out of him slowly.

"Dean if you don't fucking go harder and faster I am gonna lose it," Cas says.

Dean moans and thrusts in and out quickly, fucking Cas into the mattress at a hard rough fast pace. Cas is moaning under him and writhing and saying over and over again "Oh fuck Dean yes fuck me harder" Dean listens to him and fucks him hard and fast at a furious pace. Cas is groaning and moaning loudly "fuck I'm going to cum Dean" he shouts. Dean keeps thrusting into the other man tensing up as he comes hard and fast into Cas.

Dean slides off Cas and tries to catch his breath lying down next to the man.

"Oh fuck Cas that was so hot and good" Dean says.

"Mmmhmm" is all Cas can say.

Later that day after Cas has gone home he's waiting for Lisa to come over. He knows what he is going to say to her. He just doesn't know how she's going to take it. He's not looking forward to this at all but it needs to be done. The doorbell rings and he gets up to answer it, he opens the door and Lisa is standing there.

She leans in to kiss him and he kisses her on the cheek.

"Hey Lisa, how was your trip?" Dean asks.

"Fine, how are you Dean?" She asks.

"I'm ok, just we need to talk, and you know I am not good with words Lisa." Dean says.

"What about Dean?" Lisa asks

"Let's sit down," Dean tells her.

"Ok." She says.

They sit on the couch Dean at one end her at the other and she knows something is wrong because they aren't near each other.

"Dean what is going on?" She asks him.

"Lisa I can't marry you, I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you. I do love you just not in love with you." Dean says quietly.

"Dean what the hell do you mean you're not in love with me?" Lisa yells.

"I mean I am not in love with you. We have nothing in common I am in love with someone else so I can't marry you. That is what I mean." Dean says.

"Who the hell are you in love with then Dean?" She asks.

This is the part he was dreading he knows she's going to fucking flip out over this one but he really doesn't care he is going to be happy and Cas makes him happy.

"I am in love with Cas, I think I have been since high school it just wasn't "right" so I ignored how I felt" Dean says.

"What the hell you're fucking gay now?" She says.

"No not gay, I just am in love with Cas I don't like any other guys Lisa" Dean says.

"Fuck this, I can't deal with this. I am leaving," Lisa says and she gets up and storms out the door.

Well that went well Dean thinks as he dials a very familiar number. It rings and then Cas picks up.

"Hello Dean," Cas says.

"Cas can you come over here or can I come there?" Dean says.

"I take it Lisa did not take it well then?" Cas asks.

"No not at all. She was pissed off a lot." Dean says.

"I'll come there, I'll be there in 10 minutes," Cas replies.

Dean goes to sit on the couch and waits for Cas to get there.

**TBC**

**A/N: Ha so Lisa was a bitch that's how I like to write her. Cuz I don't like her at all and I think she is a bitch. So what did you think of that chapter? Yes no maybe so? Next chapter Dean has to tell his mom and dad that should be fun for him I am sure –laughs- If you read this please review it. Thank you.**


	11. Give me back my key

**Someone commented to me in a review that they thought Dean got off really easily with Lisa. Trust me that is not the case in fact she's gonna be a thorn in their side in this chapter. Thank you for all my reviews on the last chapter and story subscriptions. Story is not beta'd still so the mistakes you find whether they be spelling or punctuation are all mine. So here we go. **

There's a knock at the door and Dean gets up to get it knowing it's Cas. He opens the door and standing there is his salvation. Cas looks at Dean's face, and pulls the man into a hug.

"Are you ok Dean?" Cas asks him.

"Yeah it could have been much worse, I'm just glad you are here now." Dean says.

"I'm glad I'm here for you too Dean." Cas says.

"Did you eat dinner?" Dean asks Cas.

"No you called right when we were going to eat." Cas says.

"You could have said you were eating." Dean says.

"No it's fine Dean, I figured we could get a pizza or something. I didn't figure you had eaten dealing with Lisa like you had to." Cas says.

"Ok, lets order a pizza then," Dean says.

They order their pizza and watch TV while they wait for it to get there. Just sitting there in each other's company holding hands. The doorbell rings and Cas gets up and answers it, he pays for the pizza and brings it in the room. Dean got them some beers while Cas was paying. They sit and eat and watch TV together just soaking up the other's presence.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Dean asks Cas.

"If you wish for me to Dean," Cas says.

"I do Cas." Dean says.

They go to bed falling into bed after changing and Dean pulls Cas close kissing him softly on the mouth.

"Night Cas," Dean says.

"Goodnight Dean," Cas says.

They fall asleep and wake up the next morning around 10 a.m. Dean notices the sun filtering in the window and looks at the clock. Holy shit he thinks we really slept in late today. Dean watches as Cas sleeps and smiles thinking how hot his boyfriend? Wait is Cas his boyfriend now? If so that's awesome, if not well they could work on it till he was. Cas feels Dean's eyes on him and he wakes up and looks at Dean smiling sleepily.

"Good morning Dean." Cas says.

"Morning Cas, did you sleep well?" Dean asks.

"I did and you?" Cas asks Dean.

"I slept really well apparently, look at the time." Dean says.

Cas looks at the clock through sleepy eyes. Oh wow he thinks it's 10 he doesn't ever sleep till 10 a.m. anymore. Dena looks at Cas and kisses him and they get up and walk into the kitchen. Dean turns on the coffee maker he knows that Cas has to have coffee before he is human. Dean is thinking he is too lazy to cook today so it's going to have to be cereal or bagels.

"Do you want to have cereal or bagels today Cas?" Dean asks.

"Bagel is good," He tells Dean.

Dean toasts them some bagels he gets out the cream cheese why he waits for them to pop up. Dean looks over at Cas who is staring menacingly at the coffee pot as if willing it to hurry up before Cas smites it. The coffee is done and Cas pours himself a cup adding a bunch of cream and sugar. They take their breakfast into the living room and Dean turns on the TV watching some judge show.

They finish their breakfast and Cas takes the dishes to Dean's kitchen, because he wants more coffee. He comes back and settles next to Dean scooting close to him. Cas pretends to watch the TV when really he's watching Dean. He decides then that he wants Dean; he crawls into Dean's lap straddling him looking into his eyes.

"Well hello there," Dean says.

"Hi," Cas says as he leans in kissing Dean on the lips licking at his mouth until Dean opens up to him. Cas slides his tongue into Dean's mouth sliding it against Dean's. Dean moans against Cas's mouth breaking the kiss to kiss down his neck sucking and biting and leaving marks. His mark, he's marked Cas, and he likes it. He stops kissing down the other man's neck so he can remove his shirt. He slides Cas's shirt up off over his head and slides his hands up his chest. Grinning at how hot this man is and how he is all Dean's. And that thought should terrify Dean but it doesn't it just makes him really happy. He flicks at Cas's nipples with his fingers, Cas arches into Dean and moans. Dean leans forward and flicks his tongue across a nipple.

"Dean, take off your shirt." Cas says.

Dean slides his shirt over his head and Cas runs his hands over Dean's chest mapping it out. Cas bends forward and licks Dean's nipple before sucking it into his mouth slowly grinding against Dean's lap. Dean moans as Cas licks and then sucks on his nipple as he feels Cas grind into him. Dean grinds back gasping.

"Cas we have too many clothes on." Dean says.

"I agree." Cas states.

They take off their pajama pants quickly leaving their boxers on for now. Cas crawls back into Dean's lap as Dean sits back down. They kiss it's wet and dirty and goes on for a while. Dean moaning against Cas's mouth as Cas grinds into Dean's cock, Dean grinds back and makes the other man moan with him. They are too busy making out and grinding against each other to hear the key in the door. They are even too busy to hear the door open and for someone to walk in.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Lisa yells as she walks into the room.

OH shit Dean thinks, he didn't think she'd use her fucking key after he broke up with her but apparently she had no boundaries.

"Um, hi Lisa," Dean says.

"Lisa." Cas says before getting up and grabbing his pants and leaving the room to get dressed. Dean puts his pajama pants and shirt back on before sitting down.

"What are you doing here Lisa?" Dean asks.

"We never finished talking last night, I thought we should." Lisa says.

"Lisa we broke up last night, you can't just use my key to come in my apartment still. I want it back please." Dean says.

"So you're fucking gay now Dean? Is that it? You want cock?" Lisa spits out disgusted.

"NO I don't want cock now. I just want Cas I already told you this yesterday Lisa." Dean says.

"I wonder what your dad would think of this Dean." She says.

"He doesn't know yet, I plan on telling him soon." Dean says.

"Oh he won't be happy with you. You know that Dean. He's expecting you to take over the family business and give him grandbabies. You can't do that if you are with a man." She spits out rudely.

"He'll get over it Lisa. I've been doing everything everyone else wants me to do. I never do anything for myself to make myself happy and I am sick of it." Dean replies.

"Well you know you will go to hell for being gay." She spits out.

"I am sure I would have went to hell anyways." Dean says laughing.

Cas comes out of the bedroom now dressed, and looking awkward.

"Well I should go." He tells Dean.

"Cas no, don't go please." Dean says.

Lisa glares at Castiel. He's a man stealer she thinks. He stole my fiancé and he should have to pay for that.

"Ok Dean, I will stay then." Cas says.

"Oh what an obedient little boyfriend you have there Dean." Lisa spits out.

"Knock it off Lisa." Dean says.

"Cas how does it feel knowing you stole my fiancé does it give you joy to know you took what was mine?" Lisa says rudely.

"Lisa I didn't steal Dean obviously he was never yours if he came to me so easily." Cas says.

"You brainwashed him Cas, he was never into men before." Lisa spits out.

"Ok that's enough, Lisa it's time for you to go. Give me my key now and please leave." Dean says.

Lisa throws Dean his key at his head, and gets up and walks out the door slamming it.

"Well that was pleasant wasn't it?" Dean says as he smirks.

Cas just sits there thinking about what Lisa said. Did he steal Dean from her? Was he guilty of that? Dean watches Cas knowing he's thinking about Lisa said to him.

"Cas you didn't steal me from Lisa. Things with me and her were over a long time ago I was just too chicken to do anything about it." Dean says.

"C'mere," He pulls Cas close and holds the man in his arms. "I love you Cas, not her." Dean says.

"I love you too Dean." Cas replies.

**TBC**

**A/N: I told you Lisa would be back. She's a bitch I really don't like her –laughs- So if you read this please review it. Thanks**


	12. Shit hits the fan

**Ok so here is the next chapter. This is the last chapter till after June 24****th**** because I am going on vacation. But I wanted to update before I went. This story is still unbeta'd so any mistakes you find are mine and mine alone. Thank you so much for all the reviews and subscriptions I received for the last chapter. And now on to the story.**

The ringing of the telephone wakes Dean up the next morning. Cas grumbles as the phone keeps ringing.

"Make it shut up." Cas growls.

"Hello," Dean answers sleepily.

"Dean why the hell aren't you marrying Lisa anymore?" His dad growls through the phone.

"Dad," Dean rubs his face sleepily not really ready to deal with this kind of bullshit at he looks at the clock 8 am.

"Don't dad me damnit," John growls.

"Dad let me get dressed and I'll dive over there and I'll tell you and mom everything." Dean says.

"Fine hurry the hell up." John growls out.

This is what Dean was dreading, his dad is going to lose his shit over the fact that he's with Cas. But Dean really can't seem to care much anymore he's tired of being the "good son" and he just wants to be happy. He thinks he deserves that.

"Cas wake up," Dean prods at his boyfriend.

"What do you want?" Cas replies sleepily.

"I have to go to my parent's house; Lisa called my dad and told him I wasn't marrying her." Dean says rubbing his hand over his face.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Cas asks.

"Are you sure Cas? This could get pretty ugly." Dean replies.

"Dean I'm fine, I am not scared of your father." Cas says.

"Ok let's go deal with this then we can come back here and hide." Dean says.

They get up and get dressed, Dean is seriously fucking pissed at Lisa he thought she was more mature then to pull some bullshit like this. But he guesses he doesn't really know her at all now does he? They get into the car and Dean drives them to his parent's house. They walk in the house and Dean's dad is sitting at the kitchen table while his mom is making coffee.

"Dean hello hon, Hi Cas." His mom says.

"Hello Mrs. Winchester," Cas replies.

"Hi Dad," Dean says.

"Dean why did you bring Cas with you to discuss why you aren't getting married?" Dean's father asks.

"Because I wanted him here dad," Dean says.

"Ok I have the coffee let's go into the living room," Mary says.

They shuffle into the living room and sit on the couch and chairs. Dean sits on the couch and Cas sits next to him. Dean's mom sits by Dean and his father is in a chair. Mary pours them coffee and passes them around.

"So Dean tell us why you aren't marrying Lisa?" His dad asks.

"Because I am not in love with Lisa dad, " Dean says.

"What do you mean you are not in love with her?" John asks.

"I mean I am not in love with her dad, I am in love with someone else." Dean replies.

"Who the hell are you in love with then Dean?" His father growls out.

Mary looks at Dean and then she looks at Cas and a light comes on in her head. Oh wow, Dean is in love with Cas she thinks. It took them long enough to figure that one out. She knows Cas has had feelings for Dean for quite some time, probably when they were back in high school still. Mary is happy for them Cas is a wonderful young man and he will treat her son well, and that is all that matters to her. John on the other hand will flip out she's afraid.

"Dean I asked who you were in love with." His father says.

"Dad I'm in love with Cas. I have been for years since high school even I was just too scared to admit it." Dean replies.

"What? You are not in love with Cas! Not both of my sons are fags." He spits out.

"Dad I am not a fag, and neither is Sammy and don't you EVER call Cas that again." Dean says.

John storms out of the room pissed off he exits out the front door slamming it hard.

"Dean your father will come around. He's just well you know being your father." Mary says.

"I know mom, doesn't have a right to talk about Cas that way though." Dean replies.

"I know hon, he'll come around. It will be fine. I am happy for you both. It's been a long time coming for you two." Mary says.

"How come everyone knew but me?" Dean says out loud.

"Because you were too stubborn to see it sweetie." His mom replies.

"I guess." Dean says.

His mom gets up and gives both Dean and Cas a huge hug. They get their coats and go to the car. Dean knew this wasn't going to go well so he's not shocked his dad stormed out and got pissed. They get into the car and Cas pulls Dean into a hug and rubs his back slowly.

"Dean are you ok?" Cas asks.

"Yeah I am okay Cas, just I knew my dad was going to react badly so I was kind of prepared for it." Dean says.

"Ok well I'm here if you wish to speak." Cas says.

Dean is pissed like lividly pissed, he could have dealt with this how he wanted to if it wasn't for Lisa opening her mouth to his mom and dad. Where the hell did she get off? Dean will be calling her later and chewing her ass out. For now he just drives him and Cas back to his place. They get out of the car and head upstairs. Dean's phone is ringing and he lets himself in the house and answers it.

"Hello?" Dean answers.

"Dean are you ok?" Sam asks.

"Yes Sammy I'm fine. Did mom call you?" Dean asks.

"Yes she did. Jeeze Dean I didn't think Lisa would stoop this low." Sam says.

"Neither did I, Sam. I am really fucking pissed off right now though, and when I calm down some I am calling her and asking her what the hell she was thinking." Dean says.

"Okay well I was just checking on you Dean." Sam says.

"I'm great Sammy I got Cas here with me." Dean replies with a smile.

"Ok talk to you later Dean." Sammy says.

"Yep talk to you later." Dean replies.

**TBC**

**Lisa is low. And Dean will deal with her in the next chapter and then she's out of my story. I am not killing her but she will not be in the picture anymore to bother Dean and Cas. If you read this please review it. Thanks. And see you all when I get back from Vacation.**


	13. Date Night

**So I am back from vacation now. It wasn't the best time. Where we left off Dean is about to ream Lisa for telling his father he was not marrying her. Thank you for all the reviews and subscriptions I got last chapter I appreciate them. This story is still unbeta'd and will be for the remainder of it. So without further ado on with the story. **

Dean and Cas sit down on the couch and Cas cuddles up to Dean. Dean is still seething and seeing red he can't believe that Lisa went to his father and told him that he wasn't marrying her. That should have been something he should have been able to do. NOT her. He's going to call her probably tomorrow he just thinks he should cool off first. Dean runs his hand through Cas's hair slowly, before sliding his chin on the top of Cas's hair.

"_Thanks for coming with me today Cas," _Dean says.

"_Do you want some lunch Cas?" _Dean asks him.

"_I could eat I suppose." _Cas replies.

Dean goes into the kitchen and makes sandwiches for him and Cas a ham and turkey one for him and just turkey for Cas he grabs two cans of root beer and a bag of chips and heads back into the living room. Cas picks up his sandwich and takes a bite.

"_Do you want to go out on a date with me tonight? Maybe dinner and a movie or a bar?" _Dean asks Cas.

"_Yes I'd like that very much," _Cas replies to Dean.

"_Ok well after I eat I'll take you home and then pick you up at like 6 for the date is that cool with you?" _Dean asks Cas.

"_Yes that's fine with me Dean." _Cas replies.

They finish their lunch and Dean takes Cas home kissing him and telling him he'll see him at six tonight. Cas goes into the house he's not been to in days. He sees Sam and Gabe sitting on the couch he walks over to the chair and sits down.

"_Hey Cas," _Sam says.

"_Hello Sam," _Cas replies.

"_Is Dean really okay Cas?" _Sam asks him.

"_He is really pissed but other than that he seems to be ok. He's taking me out on a date later tonight." _Cas replies.

"_Date huh? Let me guess dinner and a movie or a bar?" _Sam asks.

"_You know you're brother very well Sam." _Cas replies.

"_Yes well Dean is not creative that's usually what his dates consist of." _Sam says.

"_That is because he has no imagination." _Gabriel snickers.

"_Be nice to Dean Gabe." _Sam chastises his boyfriend softly.

"_It's fun to make fun of him though," _Gabe says with a pouty face.

"_Well I am going to go take a nap and get some clothes together I don't think I am coming home again tonight." _Cas says.

They watch him walk down the hall and into his room. Sam is thinking Cas won't be living here much longer he'll be moving in with Dean before they know it.

"_I don't think Cas will be living here too much longer," _Sam says quietly.

"_Why would you say that?" _Gabe replies.

"_Because I think he and Dean are going to live together soon enough. He practically lives at Dean's now anyways." _Sam says.

"_That is true, well as long as he's happy I am happy for him." _Gabe says.

"_He seems happy, so does Dean which he hasn't been in a long time, I think they are good for each other." _Sam says.

Cas is in his room laying on his bed, he can't believe that his dream has finally happened he's with Dean. They are going on a date, and they are together. Life could not be any better. Well unless Lisa was smited or something and Cas didn't think that would be happening anytime soon. Around five he gets up and gets ready for his date with Dean. He gets dressed wearing his blue shirt which he knows for a fact is Dean's favorite along with some black jeans. He looks at himself in the mirror, not bad he thinks.

Dean knocks on the door right at six, Cas greets him. He takes in the site of Dean he's wearing a nice green and brown flannel shirt with a t-shirt underneath and nice blue jeans, he looks rather hot, Cas is thinking. Sam and Gabe are out for the night also so they aren't there to say hi to.

"_Cas I love that shirt on you." _Dean says.

"_I know, that is why I wore it," _Cas replies.

_Cas gets his bag and Dean raises his eyebrows a little at that. They leave the house and get into the_ Impala.

"_So I don't know what you are in the mood to eat." _Dean tells Cas.

"_Italian?" _Cas asks.

"_Yeah that sounds good," _Dean replies.

He drives to the only Italian restraint he knows. They go inside and get seated. Dean orders one beer since he's driving that's all he will have and Cas orders some red wine.

"_Do you feel like a pizza or pasta?" _Dean asks him.

"_I think I want pasta" _Cas replies.

The waitress comes back and asks what they want to eat. Dean orders meat lasagna and Cas gets chicken fettuccini Alf redo with a salad. They both get breadsticks because the breadsticks here are to die for.

Their food gets there and they are eating silently.

"_Is your food good Cas?" _Dean asks.

"_Indeed, it's very good do you want to try a bite?" _Cas asks Dean.

"_Umm... sure," _Dean replies and opens his mouth so Cas can feed him a bite.

"_Good isn't it?" _Cas asks smiling.

"_Very good, I don't normally like chicken fettuccini but that was pretty good." _Dean says.

They finish eating and Dean insists on paying since he asked Cas out in the first place. They head out to the car and sit down.

"_So what now, movie or bar?" _Dean asks.

"_Neither how about your house and a movie?" _Cas counters Dean's offer.

"_Mmm. On a couch with you watching a movie, let me think about that. Hell yes that sounds like a good idea." _Dean replies.

They go to Dean's house and put in a movie. They don't make it a quarter of the way through it before Cas is crawling into Dean's lap straddling him. Leaning forward he kisses Dean licking open his mouth before sliding his tongue inside. Dean's tongue slides against his and Cas moans against his mouth. Dean moves his hips up and against Cas's grinding into his lap slowly.

Cas moans and grinds back against Dean, kissing him deeply. Dean breaks the kiss pressing his forehead to Cas's.

"_Too many clothes Cas." _Dean groans out.

Cas slides off Dean's lap and removes his shirt sliding it up and over his head slowly. Dean takes in the other man's naked chest. He loves the way Cas looks without a shirt on he's toned but he's not overly muscular and Dean likes that. Cas undoes his pants and slides them off as well taking his boxers with them.

Dean stands up and slides off his clothes as well Dean watching his honey kissed skin being exposed. Dean sits back on the couch and Cas straddles his lap again, Dean reaches in between them and wraps a hand around both their cocks. He strokes them up and down quickly flicking his wrist this way and that every so often Cas is breathing heavy and his moans mix with Dean's in the room. Dean brings them to completion quickly they both cum, and Cas slides off Dean's lap to clean up. Coming back with a wash cloth so Dean can clean himself up as well. Cas slides his boxers back on and sits back down on the couch handing Dean his boxers first. They watch some random TV and then head to bed for the night. Dean cuddles up to Cas and runs his fingers through the other man's hair.

"_Goodnight Cas, I love you." _Dean says.

"_And I you, Dean." _Cas replies

They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms nice and warm and content.

**TBC**

**So there's the chapter I know I said he was going to ream Lisa but sex happened instead she'll get what is coming to her in the next chapter trust me. I hope you liked it. If you read it please review it. Thanks.**


	14. Telling off Lisa

**OK as promised in the last chapter at the end Lisa is going to get hers now. Thank you so much for the reviews I have received on this story and the subscriptions. I am glad you are all enjoying it so much. Any ideas for how you want the story to go? I will take suggestions even though I have an idea where I want it go to. This story is still not beta'd so any mistakes are MINE. Sorry for them. ON to the story.**

Dean wakes up the next morning and Cas is still asleep. The man could sleep all day if you let him. This is Dean's last week off he has to go back to work next week starting Monday. He had so much time off because he was supposed to be helping Lisa with the wedding. But since it got cancelled he decided to just stay off and spend the time with Cas. Which has been really nice.

He gets out of bed and strolls out to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker, watching the liquid drip into the pot. He gets his cell phone and calls Lisa telling her he wants to see her today. She tells him sure just come on over whenever you want to. He is going over there and he's going to ream her ass for what she did. He's so pissed at her; he can't believe how inconsiderate she really is. Although Cas has been telling him for quite some time that she is a bitch. He just hasn't put it that way ever. But Dean is beginning to see what a bitch Lisa really is.

He wakes up Cas and tells him there is coffee and eggs and cereal and whatnot in the cupboards and to help himself. He is going to see Lisa, and he will be back when he is done. Cas mumbles at him something incoherently.

Dean grabs his keys, wallet and cell and walks out the door. He calls Sam on his way to Lisa's.

"Morning Sammy, I am going over to Lisa's this morning to tell her off." Dean says.

"Well that is good; I can't believe what a bitch she was." Sam says.

"Yeah well Cas has been telling me for months what a bitch she was. I just would not listen to him." Dean replies.

"Well you know now, and you know before you married her. That is all that matters now Dean." Sam replies.

"Yeah that is true, I suppose." Dean says.

"Hey why don't you and Cas come over later for a bbq we are going to do some steaks and baked potatoes. You bring the beer." Sammy says.

"Sure Sam that sounds good, I'll see you later." Dean hangs up the phone and he gets a text.

To Dean:

From Cas:

Love you good morning.

Dean smiles as he sees the text come across his screen. He texts Cas back quickly.

To Cas:

From Dean:

Love you too, at Lisa's now. See you soon.

Dean runs up to Lisa's door and rings the bell. Ben answers the door and Dean feels his heart clench this is the only part about not marrying Lisa that he's going to hate. He loves Ben like Ben is his own kid.

"I'm here to see your mom. Is she around?" Dean asks.

"Yeah she's in the kitchen, come in." Ben says.

"Thanks Ben, how are you doing?" Dean asks.

"I'm fine Dean, sorry about you and mom." Ben says.

"its fine Ben, some people just should not be together, me and your mom are those some people. If she will let me see you though I'd like to still hang out with you once in a while." Dean says.

"You would?" Ben asks with big eyes.

"Yes I would Ben, I enjoy our time together." Dean replies as he makes his way to the kitchen.

Lisa looks up as Dean walks in and smiles.

"Hello Dean," Lisa says.

"Ben could you go in your room and give me and your mom some time to talk please?" Dean asks.

"Yeah sure." Ben says.

"Have you come here to tell me you're not in love with a gay man and you still want to get married then?" Lisa asks.

Dean laughs at that. "Not even close, I came here to tell you that you had no fucking right to tell my parents I was not going to marry you. That should have been something I told them. But I can see you are a selfish person now Lisa and Cas has been right about you all along. I want to still have a relationship with Ben but for now I think it's best if we don't see each other. You have broken my trust and I don't take lightly that." Dean says.

"But Dean," Lisa replies.

"No don't but Dean me. I don't want to hear your excuses I am through with you for now Lisa. Now tell Ben I said goodbye and I am leaving." Dean says as he walks out her door.

Dean drives home thinking about how that went. Well it could have went worse he thinks. He is thinking about asking Cas to move in with him. He is going to ask Sammy what he thinks before he does it though. Dean is the kind of person who can be somewhat impulsive and just do things before he thinks. And he doesn't want to rush into anything here and ruin things with Cas not after he's finally got him after he's wanted him for so long.

**TBC**

**Ok there is the reaming of Lisa. She probably deserved more because I really hate her. But this will have to do. IF you read this then please review it. Thanks.**


	15. A Question

**Ok here is the next chapter. Thank you to vampireluvr15, SomerTrevAckles, Haven't Met My Angel Yet, and RogueStorm84 for the reviews of the last chapter. Thank you also to everyone that subscribed to this story, I appreciate the reviews and subscriptions a lot. This is still not beta'd so the mistakes you find are mine. ON with the story.**

Dean drives to his house listening to some ACDC on the way. He unlocks the front door and walks in.

"Hey honey, I'm home." He replies jokingly.

"Dean welcome home." Cas says as he comes over and kisses him.

"Well if that's how you are going to greet me when I come home every time I might have to leave more." Dean says.

"How was your talk with Lisa?" Cas asks Dean looking concerned.

"She's a selfish witch; she thought I was there to apologize to her." Dean says.

"Well that is funny she must have been pissed when you weren't." Cas says.

"Yes she was I would not let her say a damn word though." Dean says.

"Well that must have made her even madder." Cas says.

"Yes it did, and I told her she had no fucking right to talk about you the way she does. That is was not ok to do that." Dean replies.

"Thank you Babe, you didn't have to do that though." Cas says.

"Yes I did. Oh do you mind going over to Sam and Gabe's for a BBQ in a while?" Dean asks.

"No that sounds like a good time." Cas replies.

"Yeah that is what I thought. WE have to stop and get beer." Dean says.

"I could pick up some more clothes and my car. If you want me to stay here that is." Cas replies.

"Yeah do that. I want you to stay here. I have to go back to work in a few days though." Dean replies.

"That's fine, If you'd rather me stay at the apartment I can." Cas says.

"No Cas, that's not what I meant I just was telling you I won't be around my house as much as I am now. I don't care if you stay there when I am not around though." Dean says.

"Ok Dean I just wanted to make sure. How long till we go to my apartment?" Cas asks.

"About three hours I believe." Dean says.

"I want to take a nap then are you coming Dean?" Cas asks.

"Following right behind you Cas," Dean says as he locks the door then follows his boyfriend to his bed.

They take a nap waking up two and a half hours later. Dean shakes Cas awake.

"Cas wake up we have to get ready to go to your place." Dean says.

"Leave me alone Dean," Cas grumbles.

"No we need to get up Castile." Dean replies.

"Fine I'm getting up then." Cas grumbles some more.

They get dressed in silence and leave the apartment. Dean stops for beer and buys Cas a cup of coffee to help him wake up.

"Thank you Dean." Cas replies.

"You're welcome Cas." Dean says.

They get to the apartment and walk in the door. Sam is in the kitchen and Gabe is outside starting the BBQ.

"I'm going to go see Gabe." Cas says.

Dean wanders into the kitchen and sits down.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" Dean asks.

"Nothing getting stuff ready for Gabe to BBQ," Sam says.

Dean puts the beer in the fridge and sits back down.

"Sammy can I ask you a question?" Dean asks.

"Sure Dean ask away." Sam says.

"What do you think about me asking Cas to move in with me? Do you think it's too soon for that?" Dean asks.

"Too soon, this should have happened years ago Dean. No I don't think it's too soon. I think you should ask him tonight even. I am thinking he will say yes to you." Sam says grinning.

"You really think so? I don't want to be shot down by him I am not sure I can take that." Dean says.

"No he'll say yes when you go home tonight just ask him." Sam replies.

Cas and Gabe walk in the door at that moment so the conversation is cut off. Dean takes a beer out of the fridge and offers one to Cas. Cas takes the beer and swallows half of it in one big gulp. Dean watches his boyfriend as he swallows the beer.

"It's hot out there today." Cas says.

"Yes it is a scorcher." Dean replies.

"Gabe come in the bedroom let me put some sun screen on you; I don't want you to burn." Sam says.

Sam and Gabe go off to the bedroom for a few minutes.

"Ha I told you Gabe, Dean just asked me what I thought about him asking Cas to move in with him." Sam whispers.

"Oh really, well I know for a fact Cas will say yes. He wants to move in with Dean." Gabe says.

"Dean is going to ask him tonight when they go back to his place." Sam says.

"Wonderful we may have our own place soon here Sam. Is that a problem for you?" Gabe asks.

"Not at all, is it for you?" Sam asks.

"Nope, I like it we can have sex everywhere then." Gabe grins as he walks off.

Dean and Castiel enjoy the BBQ very much and their time with Sam and Gabe. Dean drives home with Cas following him since he wanted his own car. They get out of their cars and head into Dean's house and Dean grabs them some beers and they sit on the couch.

"Cas I want to ask you something." Dean says.

"What is that?" Cas asks.

"Would you move in with me?" Dean asks.

Cas gets a huge smile on his face and nods vigorously "Yes I will move in with you. When?" Cas asks.

"Tomorrow too soon?" Dean asks.

"No tomorrow is perfect." Cas says.

**TBC**

**There is that chapter. I know there is no smut. It's sad right? Next Chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day. IF you read this please review it. Thanks. **


	16. Moving Day

**Ok next chapter, Thanks for the reviews from SomeTrevAckles, vampireluvr15, and also thanks for all the subscriptions I've gotten on this story. Feedback makes Tami a happy girl. So it's not beta'd all the mistakes you find are mine. And here we go. **

Cas and Dean wake up the next day and shuffle to the kitchen they have a busy day today its Cas's moving day to Dean's house. Cas is a little nervous he doesn't want Dean to regret his decision asking Cas to move in with him. Dean stands at the coffee maker waiting for it to make coffee, he's humming something under his breath with a smile on his face and he is genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time.

Cas sits down at the table and watches Dean as he pours them cups of coffee and puts a bunch of sugar and cream in Cas's for him, knowing exactly how he takes his coffee. Cas thanks him quietly for the cup of coffee and smiles savoring the first drink. Cas is somewhat of a coffeaholic and Dean knows this.

"Cas is something wrong?" Dean asks looking at him.

"No everything is fine Dean." Cas replies.

"You just seem quiet I wasn't sure if you had something on your mind or it was just you focused on your caffeine." Dean says.

"It's the second Dean you know how I am without my first cup of coffee." Cas replies.

"Yes you are a bear." Dean replies chuckling.

They finish their coffee then get dressed for the day in jeans and t-shirts. Dean drives them to the local Wal-Mart and they get boxes so Dean can help Cas pack his stuff. Gabe and Sam have no idea Cas is moving out yet but he is sure they have a feeling. Especially if Sam talked to Gabe about what Dean said yesterday.

They open the door and call out carrying all the boxes they could get.

"Gabe, Sam we are here." Cas calls out.

"In the kitchen Cas," Sam replies.

They put the boxes in Cas's room then walk towards the kitchen. They reach the kitchen and Sam is sitting having coffee reading the paper.

"Morning Sam," Cas says.

"Hey Sammy," Dean says.

"Hello Cas, Dean," Sam replies.

"Where is my brother?" Cas asks.

"He had to leave for work earlier today." Sam says.

"Oh crap we wanted to tell you two together," Dean says.

"Tell us what Dean?" Sam asks.

"I asked Cas to move in with me, and he said yes." Dean says.

"That is wonderful Cas and Dean I am happy for you two." Sam says.

"Thank you Sam." Cas says.

They head into Cas's room to pack up his stuff they start with all his books. Which are a lot. Cas loves to read. He's also very smart being a teacher and all. Next they pack all his CD's which are not Dean's taste but hey if you are going to live together you gotta have some compromises. Next they pack up his DVD's which is quite a collection.

"Cas I didn't know you had this movie." Dean says as he holds up Princess Bride.

"Dean its one of my favorite movies," Cas replies.

"It's ok if you like a chick flick kind of movie" Dean says.

Cas just huffs at Dean and walks to the bathroom to pack his things he has in there. Which really isn't much because guy's don't need that much. He gets his shaving cream, razor and tooth brush. He leaves the toothpaste and soap he knows Dean has those things at his place. He does grab his set of fuzzy blue towels he loves though.

Cas comes out of the bathroom and Gabe has come home for an early lunch.

"Cassie what are you doing?" Gabe asks him.

"Packing," Cas deadpans.

"Packing for what?" Gabe says.

"In order to move out." Cas replies

"You're moving out?" Gabe asks.

"Indeed." Cas replies.

"With who?" Gabe asks.

"Dean of course." Cas replies like it's a stupid question.

"Well it's about damn time." Gabe says.

"Yes Gabe I know you think so." Cas says.

Cas tells Gabe bye and goes back to packing his stuff up. He's got all the stuff in his room except his clothes packed now. He grabs a box and empties the stuff in his dresser which is shirts, boxers, sweat pants, pj pants and socks. He then goes to the closet and starts taking out clothes that are hanging up.

"Cas maybe we should take your bed. You have a nicer bed then me. It's bigger too." Dean says.

"If you wish that Dean, I was going to say something but didn't want to offend you about your bed." Cas says.

"We need a truck to get it. We'll have to ask Bobby I bet he would let us borrow a truck or haul it for us." Dean says.

Dean calls up Bobby and Bobby says he can borrow a truck if he comes to get one. They leave the house and drive out to Bobby's place.

"Hey Bobby," Dean calls out.

"Dean is that you?" Bobby calls out.

"Yep it's me and Cas Bobby," Dean says.

Dean has not told Bobby about him and Cas, Bobby is his boss and like his other father and he's not sure how the man is going to react. All though Dean is sure his father has been bitching to Bobby about it already.

"What do you need to move a bed for?" Bobby asks.

"Cas is moving in with me Bobby we are going to take his bed to my place." Dean says.

He waits for Bobby to say something but he just nods and calls Dean a damn idjit.

They get the keys to the truck and Bobby tells them they are staying for dinner when they bring it back.

Dean says ok thanks Bobby and they head back to Cas's house.

They load the bed in the truck with the help of Sam and then they all pile in the truck and head over to Dean's to remove Dean's bed and put Cas's in.

They head up the stairs to Dean's apartment and go inside his apartment.

"Wow Dean, this place is pretty clean. I see Cas has a positive effect on you." Sam says.

"Bitch," Dean says to Sam.

"Jerk," Sam retorts back at him.

They move Dean's bed and put it in the guest/den room. Then the trudge down the stairs and get Cas's bed and lug it up the stairs without too much trouble since there are three of them. Dean and Cas change their clothes for dinner at Bobby's and drop Sam back off at home before heading back out to Bobby's house.

Dean pulls up in front of Bobby's house and he sees his dad's car there. Great he thinks, just what I want to deal with today. Dean and Cas get out of the truck and enter Bobby's house.

"He's your son John; I would think that would mean something to you." Bobby growls at his best friend.

"Yeah well I will be damned if both my boys are faggots. Castiel Novak brainwashed Dean you know how much he likes breasts. You know he's not gay. He should have fucking married Lisa. But no, now he's shacking up with some guy. What the hell didn't I raise him better?" John says vehemently.

Dean turns around to leave but Bobby sees him first.

"John I think it's time for you to leave, I asked Dean and Cas to come here for dinner and they are here and they heard every word you said. I wish you'd stop being such a stubborn ass and realize he's your kid no matter what." Bobby says.

John glares at Castiel as he walks by Dean and him and stomps out the door.

"Dean I'm sorry I didn't know your father was going to come here." Bobby says.

"It's fine Bobby. Castiel didn't brainwash me however." Dean says.

"I know that you idjit. I have seen the way you have looked at Cas since high school Dean I am not a fool." Bobby says.

"So then you are ok with me and him Bobby?" Dean asks.

"I am not going to say it isn't weird because it is I just never thought you'd like a guy is all." Bobby says.

Cas is just sitting there quietly holding his hands in his lap.

"Castiel, don't' listen to what John spouts off he's just being a dick, I've seen a big change in Dean lately at work. You make him happy son, and that is all that is important to me." Bobby says earning a smile from Dean and Cas.

They finish dinner and head home thanking Bobby for everything. They get home and make up the new bed and crawl into it.

"Dean I am sorry about your father." Cas says.

"Don't worry about him Cas; he's just being a dick." Dean says.

"None the less it's my fault he is." Cas says.

"No it's his fault for being narrow minded." Dean says.

"I love you Dean." Cas says and snuggles up to Dean in their new bed.

"And you know I love you Cas." Dean says as they fall asleep.

**TBC**

**And another chapter down the tubes. You know John is a real asshole in this story and I am not sure I like him much –laughs- Anyways If you read this then please review it for me. Look for new stories coming soon also. **


	17. Make this house our home

**Ok so here's the next chapter. In which they are spending a day making Dean's apartment his and Castiel's instead of just Dean's. Thank you for the reviews from vampireluvr15, RogueStorm84, and Haven't Met My Angel Yet. Thank you also for the many subscriptions I've gotten too. This story is un-betad. So any mistakes you see are mine and mine alone. So here's your chapter. **

Dean and Cas wake up the next day. Dean has to go back to work tomorrow. So today he thinks they should work on the apartment. Dean watches Cas as he sleeps next to him. Cas wakes up yawning and stretching slowly.

"You are staring at me Dean." Cas says.

"I can't help it, Cas you're just so hot." Dean says.

"Dean…" Cas replies.

"What are you doing today Cas?" Dean asks him.

"Nothing, going to unpack my things." Cas replies.

"I think we should make the apartment yours also. Why don't we go get some paint and new things and fix it up?" Dean asks.

"Are you sure Dean? This is your apartment." Cas replies.

"No this is our apartment Cas, I asked you to move in remember?" Dean says.

"Yeah I know, thanks Dean." Cas smiles at him.

The phone rings breaking their conversation off. Dean walks over to the phone to answer it.

"Hello?" Dean says.

"Dean, hello hun." His mom replies.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Dean asks running a hand through his hair.

"I'm good sweetie. How are you doing?" Mary asks.

"I'm fine mom; Cas and I are going to work on the apartment some today." Dean says.

"That's good Dean you can make it your guy's apartment instead of just yours." Mary says.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking mom, is there a reason you called?" Dean asks.

"Dean your father, "Mary says.

Dean cuts her off. "Look mom, there is no excuse for the way dad is acting. He basically called me, Cas and Sam faggots." Dean says.

"I know Dean and he's not right. But just give him a chance, he'll come around." Mary says.

"Sure mom, look I need to go." Dean says.

"Ok hon, I love you." Dean's mom says.

"I love you too mom, bye." Dean says.

Dean hangs up the phone and walks over to the couch and lays his head in Cas's lap.

"Are you alright Dean?" Cas asks.

"Yeah Cas I am ok. Mom sounds upset though and that upsets me she is." Dean says.

"She's right you know, your dad will come around eventually." Cas says.

"I know he will, but he crossed a line he better not cross again. What he called you and me and Sam was not cool." Dean replies.

"I know hun. It will be ok though. Let's go take a shower so we can go out." Cas says and pulls Dean up off the couch and down the hall to the bathroom.

Dean follows him admiring his ass as he goes. They get to the bathroom and strip out of their pj's. Dean turns on the water and lets it run getting it to the right temperature. They walk into the shower Dean stands in front of Cas with the soap and starts to soap up his boyfriend he slides the soap over his shoulders and arms. Then he slides his soapy hands over Cas's chest cleaning him letting his nails trail over his nipples. Cas moans and arches into Dean's touch.

Cas takes the soap from Dean and soaps up his boyfriend starting with his legs and arms. Then his chest he bends down and flicks his tongue across Dean's nipples slowly. Kissing his way down the man's chest he flicks his tongue into his belly button teasing him. Cas keeps kissing his way down licking a stripe up Dean's cock. Dean moans and runs his hands through Cas's hair gripping it. Cas slides moves his tongue around the tip of Dean's cock sliding his tongue into Dean's slit. Dean moans and grips Cas's hair even tighter.

Cas slides Dean into his mouth stroking up and down the base of his cock. Dean's moans fill the room as Cas suck's him off.

"Cas fuck, your mouth feels so good around my cock." Dean moans out.

Cas keeps sucking and stroking until Dean cums deep into his throat shooting spurts down it.

"Cas fuck that was hot." Dean says.

"Dean I want you to fuck me now." Cas says.

Dean doesn't need a second invitation. He slides down on his knees and slides a finger into Cas's slick hole. Cas moans as he feels Dean's finger in his hole spreading him opening him up. Dean inserts another finger into Cas scissoring them in and out opening him up even more. Cas moans again loudly as Dean hits his prostate. Cas presses his hands against the wall and moans loudly as Dean slides his cock into his hole. Dean groans as he slides his cock into Cas's hole.

"So tight fuck you feel good Cas." Dean says.

Dean slides his cock in and out of Cas faster moaning each time. Cas moans as Dean hits his prostate over and over again. Cas's cock is hard again and he begins to stroke it in time with Dean's thrusts. Dean reaches around and moves his hand out of the way and pumps Cas's cock for him up and down in time with Dean thrusting into him. They both cum together, shouting each other's names.

"Cas presses his head to the wall as he cums around Dean's hand.

"Dean that was so good." Cas says.

They rinse off quickly the water is cooling off fast. They slide out of the shower and get dressed. Dean grabs his keys and wallet and they head out to the Impala.

"Let's get some breakfast first." Dean says.

"Ok sounds good to me, Dean." Cas says.

They stop at their favorite dinner for breakfast. Dean has pancakes and bacon and Cas gets some blueberry pancakes. They both get glasses of milk and eat their breakfast making a plan for the day.

"I think we should go to Lowe's for paint." Dean says.

"That works for me." Cas replies.

"What color do you think Cas?" Dean asks.

"How about blue?" Cas asks.

"That is good we'll have to see what color blue, they have many." Dean says.

"Yes they do but we will find a good one." Cas says.

They drive to Lowe's and look at the paint samples. They pink a blue color that they both can agree on and then go to Bath and Beyond for sheets and a new comforter for Cas's bed. They go inside and Dean is thinking what the hell am I doing in this store? This is a chick store.

They get home and they sit on the couch deciding they will paint on Dean's next day off since Cas still has a week to go before he goes back to work. They sit on the couch and watch random TV till it's time for dinner. They watch a movie and head to bed Dean has to be up early for work the next morning.

**TBC**

**So there is the chapter which I had a hellva time writing. Sorry if it sucked. If you read it though please review it. Thanks. **


	18. Going Back To Work

**So here's the next chapter in this story. Thank you to RogueStorm84, and Castielmyangel143 for reviewing my story and thank you to the people that have subscribed my story to alerts or favorites it means a lot to me. Story is un-beta'd and all the mistakes you find are mine. So onward with the story now. **

Dean wakes up early for work the next morning. Castiel wakes up and grumbles about it being too damn early then rolls over and goes back to sleep. Dean gets in the shower and then gets dressed he walks into the kitchen and leaves a note for Cas telling him he will see him after work and he loves him. Man when did he become such a girl he thinks? Oh well Cas makes him that way he guesses. He gets into his car and drives to Bobby's Garage.

"Welcome back Dean," Ellen says.

"Thanks Ellen it's good to be back." Dean says.

"Bobby's in the office he wants to talk to you this morning." Ellen says.

Ellen is Bobby's wife they got together after Bobby's first wife died. Someone broke in their house and killed her one night while Bobby was out at work. He's never quite gotten over it. But Ellen is good for him and she makes him happy along with her daughter Jo. Dean walks into Bobby's office.

"Bobby, Ellen said you wanted to see me?" Dean asks.

"Yes come in son, we have a busy day today. Just wanted to make sure your head is in the game and you are doing ok." Bobby says.

"Yeah I am fine Bobby, I talked to mom she wanted me to make up with dad but I just can't not after what he said. Not yet anyways." Dean says.

"That's understandable." Bobby replies and puts a hand on Dean's shoulder. "Your dad loves you he's just twisted in his damn thinking."

"I know that Bobby but he crossed the line this time." Dean says.

"All right well let's get to work." Bobby says.

Dean gets a text at lunchtime with a simple I love you. And it brightens up his day completely he's walking around with a dopey ass smile on his face and Ellen asks him what that is all about.

"Just Cas texted me that's all Ellen." Dean says.

"Dean I'm really happy for you and Cas he seems to really make you happy." Ellen says.

"He does Ellen he's changed my whole world. For the better for sure." Dean says.

"Yes I agree, I have to say I am glad you didn't marry Lisa she was a bitch." Ellen says.

"Yeah I figured that out the hard way." Dean says.

"Sometimes we have to figure out things the hard way especially hard heads like you." Ellen says affectionately.

Lunch gets over and Dean goes back to work he's working on a Mustang and it's really fucked up and needs a lot of work. Just the kind of project Dean needs so he doesn't notice when his father walks in the door since his head is under a hood.

"John don't you go starting trouble in my garage." Bobby says.

"I am not going to start anything Bobby." John replies as he walks over to Dean.

Dean tenses up as he sees his father walk over. He pops his head up from under the hood.

"Dad," Dean says.

"Dean," His dad replies.

"Dean I don't think you know what you are doing with Castiel." John says. "If you don't want to marry Lisa that's ok but you like women not men." John says.

"Dad look you don't know what you are talking about. I love Castiel you are just going to have to accept it and move on." Dean says.

"Dean I won't accept this. You like WOMEN" His father yells.

"No dad you want me to like women, but I like no I LOVE Cas." Dean shouts back.

John punches Dean in the face. "Don't you yell at me like that I am still your father."

"Well you could have fooled me Dad." Dean says as he walks off.

Bobby comes out of the office and looks at John.

"I thought I said don't start anything at my garage. Get out John now." Bobby says.

"Fine I am leaving." John says.

"And don't come back till your head is out of your ass." Bobby replies.

Ellen is in the office putting ice on Dean's face.

"Bobby I am sorry about that. I tried to not fight with him but he was just being an asshole and when he said that about Cas I lost it a little." Dean says.

"Dean that wasn't your fault your dad is being a jackass." Bobby says. "Why don't you go home and have that man of yours take care of your eye." Ellen says.

"But I am not done with the Mustang." Dean says.

"It'll be here tomorrow." Bobby says. "Go home Dean take care of your face."

"Ok I am going thanks you guys." Dean says.

Dean walks in his apartment once he gets home and Cas is cleaning up things in the house. He looks over at Dean and sees his black eye. He walks over to Dean quickly.

"Dean what happened?" Cas asks.

"Dad and I got into a fight at the garage. And he punched me in the face." Dean says.

Cas leads Dean to the couch and sits him down. He goes to the kitchen and gets a bag of vegetables from the freezer. And places them on Dean's eye.

"What did you fight about now?" Cas asks.

"Oh you know the same shit. Dad told me I wasn't gay and that I didn't have to marry Lisa but to find a nice girl because I didn't want to be with you really. This is complete bullshit because I so do want to be with you." Dean says.

"I know that Dean. You don't have to tell me that." Cas says. "You let me move in your house that says a lot."

"Yeah I've never lived with anyone before besides Sammy." Dean says.

"I know Dean, I know this was a big step for you and I am happy you decided to make it with me." Cas says.

"I am glad too Cas." Dean says as he lays his head in his boyfriend's lap and holds the bag of veggies to his eye.

"So I start school in 6 days again." Cas says.

"Are you ready to go back to work?" Dean asks.

"Yeah I think I am ready." Cas says.

"That's good Cas what grade are you teaching again?" Dean asks.

"High School this year." Cas grumbles as he runs his hands through Dean's hair.

The phone rings and Cas goes over to answer it laying Dean's head on the couch.

"Hello?" Cas says.

"Cas is Dean ok?" Sam asks.

"Yeah Sam he's got a black eye but he will be ok I am taking care of him. You talked to your mom huh? Oh Bobby huh?" Cas says.

"Cas what happened?" Sam asks.

"I don't know I just know your father hit Dean and he's got a black eye now." Cas replies.

"Can I talk to him?" Sam asks.

"Dean Sam wants to talk to you." Cas says.

"Not right now Cas my head hurts; tell him I'll call in a while." Dean says.

"Sam he says he'll call back in a while his head hurts." Cas says.

"Ok Cas, thanks tell Dean I'll talk to him later." Sam says.

Cas and Sam hang up the phone and Sammy is pacing in the kitchen when Gabe comes home.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Gabe asks with concern.

"My dad punched Dean in the face today." Sammy says.

"What the hell did he do that for?" Gabe asks.

"Because Dean said he wasn't into women he was into Cas." Sammy says.

"Well good for Dean. Just means I don't have to kick his ass." Gabe says.

Sam laughs and Gabe gather's him up in a hug nuzzling Sam.

"I'm sorry your dad is being such an ass." Gabe says.

"It's fine. Just wish he'd lay off Dean already." Sammy says.

"Yeah I know. But your brother is tough he can deal with this shit." Gabe says.

Meanwhile back at Dean's house Dean is still lying on the couch with Cas. His head in Cas's lap. Just watching random TV on the screen. Cas takes the bag of veggies and goes and puts them back in the freezer.

"Dean lets go to bed." Cas says.

"Ok," Dean replies as he gets up and locks the door and turns out the lights and follows his boyfriend to bed.

"Love you Dean." Cas says as they cuddle in the bed.

"Love you too Cas so much I hope you know that." Dean says as they drift off to sleep.

**TBC**

**So there's your chapter –smiles- Will John continue to be an ass or will he get his head out of his ass? Will there be more trouble for Dean and Cas? Or can they just be happy already? Only time will tell. Thanks for reading this if you read it please, please, please review it! Thanks –s- **


	19. A question for Sam

**So here comes another chapter of this story. I am about to end it though. But I think there has to be a sequel I just don't want it to get too long. Ugh my brain needs to stop with this story so I can write my new ones. But my muse won't be denied so there will be a sequel to this story. Thank you to Haven't Met My Angel Yet, RogueStorm84, and vampireluvr15. Thank you also to the many many subscriptions I continue to get on this story. So here we go. **

Dean and Cas wake up the next day and eat breakfast together before Dean heads off to work at the garage. Cas kisses Dean goodbye and tells him that he will see him tonight. The phone rings when Cas walks out the door and he answers it.

"Hello?" He says.

"Hello Cas," its Mary Winchester on the other side of the phone.

"Hello Mary," Castiel replies.

"Cas how are you? How is Dean?" Dean's mom asks.

"We are both fine Mary, how are you doing?" Cas asks her.

Cas maybe mad at Dean's father but Mary Winchester was one of the sweetest ladies you will ever know and he would not be mad at her just because of Dean's father.

"I am ok Cas, are you going to Gabe's party tonight?" Mary asks.

"What party?" Cas asks.

"Oh he must not have called you yet he just called me." Mary says.

"Let me go call him and see what is going on. If he is having a party though yes I am sure we will be going." Cas says.

"Ok well we will see you there then." Mary says.

Cas hangs up with her and calls Gabe. He waits for Gabe to answer the phone.

"Hello." Gabe says.

"Hello Gabriel." Cas says.

"Cas I was just getting ready to call you." Gabe says.

"Oh really why is that?" Cas asks.

"Well I am having a party tonight, it's an engagement party." Gabriel says.

"Umm.. does that mean you are finally asking Sam to marry you?" Cas asks.

"Yes brother that is exactly what it means. "Gabe says.

"That's great Gabe, me and Dean will be there if you want." Cas says.

"If I want? You are my only brother of course you are going to be there." Gabe says.

"Ok, ok what time do we need to be there?" Cas asks.

"Everyone is coming at six so be here at five?" Gabe asks.

"Ok I will be there at five Dean will probably be late he's working today." Cas says.

"Nah Bobby and Ellen are both coming so he'll be with you at five." Gabe says.

Cas and Gabe hang up the phone and he grabs his keys and wallet and goes out to his car to go to Dean's work. He drives there and is singing along with the music and he pulls up in front of the garage. He walks in and Ellen greets him telling him Dean is in the back working on a car and go ahead back there.

"Dean," Cas calls out.

"Cas is that you?" Dean asks.

"Yes it's me Dean." Cas says.

Dean comes out from under the car he's working on to kiss Castiel.

"Hiya Cas," Dean says as he kisses his boyfriend.

"Hello Dean." Cas says.

"What brings you here?" Dean asks.

"We have to go to Gabe and Sam's tonight for a party. Gabe is asking Sam to marry him." Cas says.

"Well it's about damn time he makes an honest woman out of Sammy." Dean cracks. "Will dad be there?" Dean asks.

"I'm not sure your mom never said. But we have to go for Sam and Gabe we can just ignore your father Dean." Cas says.

"I know you are right Cas, we will go. I will get off around four today Bobby says. I guess that is why." Dean says.

"Ok you come pick me up and you can change then you can drive us over to Gabe and Sam's." Cas says as he kisses his boyfriend good-bye.

Cas drives home and then starts to clean the house he's very nervous about being around John tonight. But he wants to do this for Sam and Gabe he knows if John is there they will need moral support even though Mary would be there to keep him in check.

It quickly approaches four and Cas gets into the shower and then gets dressed waiting for Dean to show up. Which he does around four-fifteen.

"Hey Cas," Dean greets his boyfriend with a kiss.

"Hey Dean, go shower we are in a hurry here." Cas says.

"Yes sir, going now." Dean says as he salutes Cas and walks away.

Dean goes to shower and he comes out freshly dressed and smelling so good. Cas walks over and kisses him deeply.

"Umm.. we can just stay home Cas," Dean says.

"No Dean we can't." Cas says.

They get into the Impala and Dean drives them over to Gabe and Sam's house. They walk in and call out to Gabe.

"Gabe we are here." Cas says.

Gabe comes out of the kitchen. Dressed already and looking nervous.

"Sammy will be here at six exactly he doesn't know what is going on. Just that I am having a dinner party. He thinks just your mom and Dean and Cas are coming." Gabe says.

"So you are finally going to make an honest woman out of Sammy huh?" Dean asks Gabe.

"Yes I figured I love him, he loves me, we've been together since high school it was time." Gabe replies.

"Indeed." Cas says.

People start arriving and at five-fifty the doorbell rings and on the other side is Mary and John. Gabe lets them in the house and offers John a beer. Which of course he takes, being as he likes to drink.

Sam comes up the walk at exactly six just like he said he was going to. He walks into his house seeing everyone there and is wondering what the heck is going on.

"Sammy hello baby." Gabe says.

"Gabe what is going on?" Sam asks as he kisses him.

"Just a dinner party Sammy." Gabe says.

"I'd say this is more than a dinner party." Sam says.

"Sammy hey how you doing?" Dean walks over and asks his brother.

"I am good Dean, how's it going?" Sam asks.

"I'm good Sam really good been working and stuff." Dean says.

Sam looks around nervously seeing his father and mother.

"Dad's here?" Sam asks Dean.

"Yep I guess he got his head out of his ass for the night." Dean says.

Gabe calls everyone to the buffet type dinner he's made and they fill their plates and then Gabe/Sam and Dean/Cas sit together and eat. After dinner Gabe stands up in front of Sammy before kneeling down on one knee.

"Sammy you have been my whole life since high-school. Every day I just love you more and more. You are like the candy to my sweet tooth. Would you do me the absolute honor of being my husband?" Gabe asks.

Sam looks up at Gabe with tears glistening in his eyes and smiles at the man before him.

"God yes, Gabe I'll marry you." Sammy replies.

Everyone claps and smiles, Sammy looks over at his dad and mom his dad has a scowl on his face and his mother is talking to him quietly. Probably telling him to behave. His mom and dad make their way over to Gabe and Sam and his mom starts talking.

"Sam we are happy for you and Gabe and we are so proud of you." Mary says.

John just stands there not saying a word which is better than Sam thought. Sam thought he would have some snide remarks or something to say. But he guesses since his mom is there he is behaving himself for once.

The party winds down and the only people left are Sam and Gabe and Dean and Cas.

"So let's toast to you guys and your wedding." Dean says.

"I can get behind that." Gabe says as he grabs 4 beers out of the fridge.

"To Sammy and Gabe, finally Gabe made an honest woman out of you Sammy. NO really guy's I am not big on chick flick moments you two know this. But I am really happy for you two. May you have a long wonderful life together." Dean says.

"Thank you Dean aside from the smartass comment that was nice." Sammy says.

They say their goodbyes and Dean drives them home. They undress and get into bed. Cas curls up close to Dean.

"Cas do you ever think about getting married?" Dean asks.

"Sometimes Dean, but I am happy with what we have. I don't want to pressure you in any way." Cas says.

"Cas I love you, I could see myself being with you forever." Dean says in a totally chick flick moment.

"I love you too Dean and I could see myself with you forever as well." Cas says.

They fall asleep snuggled up against each other.

**TBC**

**So there is your chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the last and it will be kind of angsty/sad. So if you read this please review it I appreciate my reviews and like to get them. Thanks. **


	20. A cliffhanger

**So here the story ends. But don't worry there is a sequel –grins- This chapter is angsty and it has a cliffhanger. I know I am mean aren't i? –grins again- Thank you to RogueStorm84 and Haven't Met My Angel Yet for reviewing. Thank you also for the many subscriptions and favorites I got on this story. It's still not beta'd and all mistakes are mine. So here we go. **

Dean wakes up the next morning and Cas is gone he must be at the school doing stuff to get ready to go back Dean thinks. Dean needs to get up and get into the shower to get to the garage anyways. Dean stretches then gets up. He shuffles to the shower slowly.

Cas is driving to the school he's singing along with his radio and just in a really good mood today. He's in love his brother is getting married it's a damn good life he thinks. When out of nowhere a semi truck comes barreling out of nowhere and Cas can see it coming at him and he tries to swerve out of the way but he can't. Now he knows what people mean when your life flashes before your eyes because he suddenly pictures his life with Dean and everything good that has happened the last year and everything that could have been. Those are his last thoughts as he sees headlights barreling at him. And then everything goes dark.

Dean gets out of the shower and notices he's missed 2 calls. That's weird he says and he opens the phone. The calls are from his brother Sam. He looks at the clock and thinks what the hell is Sammy calling me for at 6 am in the morning. Dean flips open his phone and listening to his messages.

"Dean this is Sam call me as soon as you get this it's.. Well just call me dammit!" Sam says.

The next message is pretty much like the first and Dean hangs up from his voice mail and calls Sam.

"Hello." Sam answers.

"Sammy what's wrong." Dean asks.

"Dean you better get to the hospital right now." Sammy says.

"What is something wrong with you, or Gabe?" Dean asks.

"No Dean it's not me or Gabe, its Cas." Sammy says.

Dean's heart stops, what is wrong with Cas? He has all these thoughts running through his mind and he can't slow them down.

"Dean, Dean!"Sammy yells out.

Dean blinks back to what's going on and shakes his head.

"Sammy what happened? Is he going to be ok?" Dean asks.

"Dean I just think you need to get here now." Sammy says.

Dean grabs his keys and wallet and is out the door before him and Sam hang up. He drives to the hospital in a fog almost like he's on auto pilot or something. He pulls into a parking space at the hospital and gets out of the car running into the entrance.

He sees his mom and Sam and Gabe, he rushes over to them and asks what is going on.

"Dean," Sam begins.

"Sammy what is going on? You're freaking me out." Dean says.

"Dean Cas was hit by a drunk driver he was driving a Semi and he plowed right into Cas's car." Sammy says.

Dean feels his legs fall out from under him taking in Sammy's words he falls to a chair and sits there a minute before asking.

"Is he going to be alright?" Dean asks.

"They don't know anything it's too soon." Sammy says.

Dean's eyes are tearing up and he's trying really hard to not lose it in front of everyone.

"Umm.. I need to call Bobby let him know I won't be at work and I need to call Cas's work and tell them that he won't be there for his meetings." Dean says as he rushes out of the hospital.

Sammy goes to follow him, and his mom stops him.

"Just give him a few minutes hon." She says.

Sammy gathers up Gabe into his arms and whispers how everything is going to be ok and Cas will wake up soon and be back to his old self.

Meanwhile outside Dean calls Bobby.

"Bobby this is Dean, I can't come in to work today." Dean says his voice sounding totally wrecked.

"Son what is going on?" Bobby asks.

"Cas is in the hospital and they don't know if he's going to make it." Dean sobs into his phone.

"I'm on my way son." Bobby replies.

"No you don't have to come." Dean says.

"NO I don't have to but I am coming. Is your mom and dad there?" Bobby asks.

"Mom is here, I don't think dad is here." Dean says.

They hang up and he calls Cas's co-worker and tells him what happened. His co-worker is very understanding and tells Dean to keep them appraised as to what is going on. Dean says he will and hangs up the phone strolling back into the hospital slowly.

"Bobby is on his way." Dean says softly.

The doctor comes out then to talk to the family.

"I'm Doctor Thomas. Who is Castiel Novak's family?" He asks.

"Gabe steps forward I am his brother and this is his boyfriend." Gabe says pointing at Dean.

"Castiel has suffered internal bleeding and while we have it stopped he is also in a coma and he has a lot of bruises." The doctor says.

"Will he be ok?" Dean chokes out.

"We are not sure at this point it's touch and go." The doctor says.

"Can we see him doctor?" Gabe asks.

"One at a time and not for long he needs to rest, but it is also good if you talk to him. They can hear you when you do." The doctor states.

"Gabe you go in first." Dean says.

Gabe goes in the room he sits down next to his brother's bedside.

"Cas it's me Gabe, what did you go and let yourself get plowed by a semi for huh?" Gabe asks. "Look Castiel Dean is out there and he's not doing so well, so if you could just come back to us for his and my sake. That would be great." Gabe says as he gets up and walks out of the room.

Dean watches as Gabe leaves the room and goes in next he sits by Castiel's bedside looking at all the tubes and bruises his boyfriend has all over him. He sighs and takes Cas's hand.

"Cas baby, I am here. I love you Cas, you have to wake up for me. I can't live without you. Please." Dean says.

All of a sudden the alarms to the machines go off signaling that Cas's heart is failing. Nurses rush into the room pushing Dean out of the way trying to stabilize Castiel.

**-TBC-**

**Yes I know I am evil right? Well the new story will begin right after this chapter it's going to be called Forever Yours. If you read this please review it. Thanks so much. **


End file.
